Tiempo de acertijos
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: La venganza de Irene Larra contra las críticas a sus aptitudes culinarias se convertirá en algo muy diferente a las puertas del Museo del Prado. Historia corta de 3 (Edit: 4) capítulos como preludio a "Tiempo de Dragones" (sí, soy un pesao)
1. El Paseo del Prado

**Tiempo de acertijos (parte 1)**

Al alcanzarle, Angustias observó con ahogo cómo un tembloroso Velázquez buscaba apoyo al pie de su propia estatua, la que hacía guardia frente a su puerta, en el Paseo del Prado. Era una tarde de domingo nublada y húmeda, casi lluviosa, por lo que sólo algunos pocos atrevidos turistas se aventuraban a hacerse selfis fuera del museo; el tráfico corría sin sobresaltos a pesar de la inminente lluvia, fruto de acabarse el fin de semana, supuso, antes de que a Madrid le entraran prisas por volver a casa. Angustias llegó hasta el pobre Don Diego y le ajustó las gafas de ciego antes de que un voluntarioso policía nacional, patrullas de atención al ciudadano había día sí y día también cerca del museo, se acercara a ver qué le pasaba al caballero, ¿se encuentra bien?, mire que podemos llamar al Samur que parece usted sofocado.

Angustias logró despachar a la autoridad a base de mano izquierda y de codazos al pintor para que le echase una mano en el lío; mire que usted se vuelve al XVII castigado si Salvador se entera de esto, pero yo me como Huesca en el siglo XI, vistas cucas a la montaña. Tras mucha sonrisa y mucho esfuerzo, el policía acabó por dejarles tranquilos, sirviéndole la comedia al pintor para reponerse algo del sofoco sin dejar de perder mano con el pie de su estatua. Bastante había durado antes de la crisis existencial, por reconocerle mérito; el acoso crítico al que le había sometido Irene durante la visita al Museo del Prado había sido una de las experiencias más incómodas que Angustias podía recordar. Jesús, María y José. Había sido de escándalo.

Al principio se había extrañado de que Irene se hubiese prestado a sacar a pasear al pintor; creía que a la muchacha le había dado por hacer las paces después de la comida. La comida, por cierto, aceptable sin llegar a vivaz y sorprendente; eficaz, sin pasar tamices de sorpresa y brillantez en la combinación de sabores. Volviendo al sofocón, la auténtica intención de Irene había sido cobrarse venganza en don Diego y para ello se había molestado en aceptar la responsabilidad de sacarle por Madrid con el número del Lazarillo para poder llevarle al Museo del Prado. Lo de hacerle pasar por ciego era para que si Salvador se enteraba el castigo fuese menor: a Velázquez lo tenía más firme que un Mayo y puesto que no era cuestión de que algún día le diese por pintar el futuro, tenía prohibido salir del Ministerio en el tiempo central. El número del Lazarillo, tosco pero efectivo, consistía en llegar al museo con unas gafas puestas que le hacían ciego de verdad, para luego dentro dejarle mirar lo que bien quisiera.

Con todo y volviendo al tema, lo que había empezado con una comida aceptable sin acercarse a lo excelente, se había convertido en una crítica deconstructiva y cruel sobre todos y cada uno de los cuadros que tenían expuestos de Velázquez. Por poner a parir, Irene le había puesto a parir hasta los que el pobre don Diego aun no había pintado: que si todo muy oscuro; que si errónea elección de la posición de la luz; que si esa anatomía don Diego esa anatomía, que parece que sólo sabe pintar caras; vaya elección barata de materiales que hizo, que han hecho tener que retocar una y otra vez a los restauradores... Lo de los retoques le había puesto a don Diego un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, repetido a intervalos irregulares, como el burbujeo nervioso de un cazo de agua a punto de hervir. Angustias, viendo venir el final de aquel esperpento, había intentado poner paz sin éxito en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta, pero había sido tarde. Lo que le había hecho salir sin ponerse las gafas y tirando el bastón, el antebrazo sobre el bigote para detener las lágrimas, había sido la última perla que Irene le había tenido guardada hasta llegar a la "La rendición de Breda".

"Tal parece don Diego", le dijo así, con la sonrisa de hielo, "que pintar banderas no es lo suyo... Mejor lanzas, claro: más fácil."

Angustias buscó la cara del pintor con cautela, una vez estuvo segura de que el policía estaba a la suficiente distancia.

\- Me voy a Italia -dijo por fin Velázquez, tras coger al suficiente aire-. Me voy. Ya está. Me despido del Ministerio.

Angustias le dio unos cuantos golpes consoladores en el hombro. No se preocupe usted, don Diego. Si es que Irene estaba enfadada y lo ha dicho sin pensar.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que me voy a Italia!

Angustias suspiró. Ya lo dijo Mel Gibson en aquella película de la segunda guerra mundial que transcurría en el desierto de Arizona: "Dios nos libre del veneno de la cobra, del diente del tigre y de la venganza de Irene Larra". Pero en vez de Irene Larra, era con los afganos; pensándolo bien, igual la peli no era de la segunda guerra mundial. Bueno, más o menos la cosa iba por ahí; una no puede enseñarle a cocinar a Napoleón un día y acordarse de todas las películas de macizos que había visto al siguiente.

\- No se ponga usted así -dijo Irene llegando y ofreciendo un paraguas, sin poder esconder en el gesto una radiante sonrisa-. Si puede apuntarse a un curso online y mejorar, don Diego.

\- ¡Es usted una mala mujer Irene Larra! -saltó el otro-. ¡Si estaba usted molesta conmigo bastaba con decirlo!

\- Yo es que soy más de acción, don Diego -sonrió Irene-. Y si se lo digo, se le olvida. Así aprendemos todos a ser más respetuosos con el esfuerzo ajeno. Y un poquito menos divas, también.

\- Irene, hija -protestó Angustias-. Se ha pasado usted.

Irene se la quedó mirando, el tono neutro. La próxima soy yo, comprendió Angustias al evaluar la mirada. Si no es ahora, será en el Ministerio, pero que me cae una como a Velázquez no me la quita ni Salvador.

\- De pasarme nada -se defendió la otra-. Alguien dijo que quien juzga será juzgado. Y que a todas nos llega el turno. ¿Comprende usted, Angustias?

\- ¿La voy a tener que invitar a cenar una noche para que me ponga a caldo?

\- Ahí le ha dado, Angustias. Ahí le ha dado -contestó Irene-. ¿Qué opina, don Diego? ¿Se apunta? Así quedamos todos parej...  
Angustias sintió un suspiro de terror escapándose por la boca. Durante la discusión, Velázquez había aprovechado para, como en trance, cruzar la calzada del Paseo del Prado hacia el centro del bulevar.

* * *

Afortunadamente el policía nacional estaba al quite, porque le dio tiempo a parar a Velázquez en mitad del carril interior antes de que un Ford Fiesta del año 100 le pasase por encima. Mil gracias y perdone, pudieron decir para quitarse al agente de encima y cambiarse, con tranquilidad y paso firme, de acera en una disimulada huida. Una vez ya en el centro del Paseo y a salvo en el bulevar, frente a una pared de mármol cuajada de letras, el pintor retomó el paso idiotizado, mirando a turnos y de hito en hito su propia estatua, al otro lado de la calle, y la pared frente a ellos. Angustias por su parte lanzó un par de miradas furtivas al policía, no fuera a ser que empezase a hacerse preguntas sobre la verdadera capacidad visual del pintor.

\- ¡Don Diego! ¡Basta de numeritos! -abroncó Angustias-. ¡Casi le matan y no es para tanto! Por mucho que Irene le haya maltratado...

Irene la detuvo, el gesto serio.

\- No es eso -informó-. Ha visto algo.

Angustias observó al pintor, las gafas de ciego ahora en su mano, su rizada melena empezando a mojarse por el suave calabobos; estudiaba el texto del monumento con pánfila expresión, sin que por su postura o gesto pudiese una aclararse de algo. El monumento a Eugenio d'Ors frente a ellas tampoco parecía decir mucho más allá de su enrevesado mensaje: una pared levemente curva de lo que parecía mármol albergaba un texto en bajo relieve, en mayúsculas, en 15 apretadas líneas y pesado de leer como él solo. Frente al texto la estatua de una muchacha en una especie de humilde fuente levantaba la mano en ademán tranquilo hacia lo que el tiempo o la juventud borracha había convertido en un perro muy feo y que Irene, Internet mediante, informó que se trataba en origen de un basilisco. Y que la muchacha era la sabiduría. Y que ese era el monumento homenaje a Eugenio d'Ors aclaró también poco; al parecer se trataba de un filósofo de la dictadura.

\- El texto está frente a la estatua de Velázquez -señaló Angustias en voz alta.

Irene asintió.

\- Y lleva ahí desde el 63, porque el Velázquez soportable es de principios del XX -leyó Irene-. Angustias, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.  
Bien pudiera decirse, era lo que entendía Angustias que decía Irene, que habían puesto el texto ahí para que la estatua de Velázquez lo tuviera delante. Y con ella, el auténtico, quizás en aquel preciso momento. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué el pintor había entrado en trance? El texto, como escrito a gritos sobre la piedra, era para entenderlo únicamente después de varias leídas:

"TODO PASA. UNA SOLA COSA TE SERÁ CONTADA Y ES TU OBRA BIEN HECHA. NOBLE ES EL QUE SE EXIGE Y HOMBRE TAN SOLO QUIEN CADA DÍA RENUEVA SU ENTUSIASMO, SABIO, AL DESCUBRIRSE EL ORDEN DEL MUNDO, QUE INCLUYE LA IRONÍA. PADRE ES EL RESPONSABLE Y PATRICIA MISIÓN DE SERVICIO, LA POLÍTICA. DEBER SER CATÓLICA, QUE ES DECIR UNIVERSAL; APOSTÓLICA, ES DECIR, ESCOGIDA; ROMANA, ES DECIR, UNA. UNA TAMBIÉN LA CULTURA, ESTADO LIBRE DE SOLIDARIDAD EN EL ESPACIO Y DE CONTINUIDAD EN EL TIEMPO. QUE TODO LO QUE NO ES TRADICIÓN, ES PLAGIO. PECA LA NATURALEZA, SON ENFERMIZOS OCIO Y SOLEDAD. QUE CADA CUAL CULTIVE LO QUE DE ANGÉLICO LE AGRACIA, EN AMISTAD Y DIÁLOGO."

\- Eso de política católica apostólica y romana suena muy mal -sentenció Angustias en voz alta-. Me hace pensar en cosas que preferiría dejar donde están.

\- Las palabras son muy escogidas -murmuró Irene-... Y a la vez... A la vez cuesta encontrarles sentido...

\- Eso de "continuidad en el tiempo", no sé si sobra en un elogio a la sabiduría -pensó Angustias en voz alta.  
Velázquez interrumpió la réplica de Irene, con un tono de voz grave.

\- La forma... Está... Ahí -murmuró el pintor-... Hay que saber verla...

\- ¿Qué es lo que ve, don Diego? -inquirió Irene sin perder el tono serio-. Es un mensaje, ¿verdad? No el que está escrito ahí. Hay un mensaje oculto.  
Angustias sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

\- ¡Un mensaje! -exclamó-. ¿Para don Diego?

El pintor no contestó; siguió observando la pared, como hipnotizado.

\- Un mensaje que sólo él puede entender -razonó Irene en voz baja-. El detalle de ponerlo delante de su estatua tiene narices. No me gusta.

\- Demasiada casualidad -continuó Angustias-. Y por la cara que pone usted, casualidad desde luego no es.

\- Trabajando en el Ministerio, Angustias -se encogió de hombros-, ya no creo en las casualidades. Velázquez -dijo acercándose al Maestro-; déjese de misterios y díganos que ve.

Angustias observó cómo el pintor sacaba un carboncillo y una pequeña libreta de bocetos. Aun no lo sé, contestó él, sin perder el aire ensimismado; deme unos momentos, rogó. Irene, sin perder el cejo fruncido, decidió darle el momento y empezó a trastear con el móvil en busca de más pistas sobre el monumento.

Angustias había podido enterarse de pocos detalles con respecto a la última misión de la patrulla y no estaba segura de querer enterarse tampoco, sobretodo después del caos de aquel sábado por la mañana hacía meses, el cual había empezado como un catalogado de rutina y había terminado lleno de explosiones, soldados y tiros en el pozo. A veces el Ministerio podía ser muy estresante. Había podido visitar a Amelia en el hospital y al pobre Spínola. Al ingeniero jovencito también... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, daba igual. Lo importante era recordar que había sido algo tan gordo que Salvador les había dado dos semanas de vacaciones y una misión vacacional extra y de relajo en las Californias del siglo XVIII. Una tontería, había murmurado el subsecretario en voz alta delante de ella cuando les llegó la alarma. Para que les dé el aire y no se me traumen con viajar en el tiempo, que bastante han tenido ya. Puto Darrow de los cojones. Incluso muerto, ese americano cabrón nos sigue dando la vara. Ya puede irse, Angustias. Y si ve a los albañiles les dice de mi parte que la hora del cigarrito ya se les ha pasado. Qué país. A este paso no arreglamos el pozo nunca...

\- Creo -murmuró Velázquez-... Creo que lo tengo. Pero...

Angustias e Irene se acercaron al garabato, cada vez más irreconocible sobre el cada vez más húmedo papel; parecía una muchacha, envuelta en lienzos o una toga, tumbada de lado y dormida, el codo sobre la sien derecha en una postura algo exagerada. El pintor enseñó su grabado con expresión satisfecha y un ademán triunfante.

\- ¿Es que no lo ven? -pudo preguntar tras varios largos segundos cuando con incomodidad constató que sólo el sonido de la ciudad comentaba su boceto-. ¡Es la "Ariadna dormida"!

\- Nuestra educación clásica anda un poco olvidada, don Diego -se excusó Irene-. ¿Es lo que ha visto usted? ¿El mensaje dice "Ariadna dormida"?

Con un exasperado y tremendista ademán, Velázquez se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡No! ¡Qué mensaje ni que mensaje! ¡Son las formas! ¿No lo ven?

Angustias apretó la mirada en busca del boceto de Velázquez en la pared. Cierto era que la humedad del monumento ponía sombras en el mármol que, con imaginación, podían parecerse a algo tumbado o recostado, pero de ahí a ver a un mito griego había un salto cualitativo de importancia. Llevo viendo esta figura por todas partes los últimos días, comentó el pintor, como justificándose. Era uno de los motivos por los que quería ir al Museo: he visto que tienen una figura restaurada hace poco. Aparece en uno de mis cuadros... En uno que aun no he pintado... En uno de Italia... Quizás por eso lo veo tanto...

\- Ilústrenos, Velázquez -rogó Angustias fingiendo paciencia-. Del mito de Ariadna sólo me sé lo del hilo y el Minotauro.

\- Es un mito muy trágico y muy hermoso -empezó a contar Velázquez, el cabreo bipolar tan perdido como la mirada en la pared de letras-. Teseo mata al Minotauro con la ayuda de Ariadna y ambos escapan de Creta. Pero él la abandona en una isla cercana, en la playa. Naxos, creo que se llama, porque a cambio de su ayuda Teseo le había prometido casarse con ella. Y él no quiere, claro. Si no, no hay tragedia.

\- ¿Pero la deja tirada en una isla de mierda aprovechando que se duerme? -sonrió Irene-. ¿Qué tiene eso de bonito?

\- He dicho trágico y hermoso -repuso Velázquez, seco-. Si son ustedes más de finales felices, el dios Dionisio la ve en la playa, le tira una corona y la hace su esposa. Fin.

Angustias volvió la vista hacia el muro, mientras Irene se frotaba los ojos en una cada vez más severa pérdida de paciencia.

\- Si don Diego ha visto a "Ariadna dormida" -aventuró Angustias-, el mensaje debe ir por ahí.

\- ¿Qué mensaje? -interrumpió Velázquez atónito-. Yo no he hablado de ningún mensaje.

\- Maestro -pudo decir Irene tras un suspiro-, nos ha dado usted un buen susto. Por un momento creíamos que teníamos una alarma del Ministerio delante.

\- No entiendo.

\- Esa sopa de letras está justo delante de su estatua -señaló Irene-. ¡Como se ha venido usted hasta aquí como un zombie, creíamos que había visto algún mensaje!

\- ¡Pero qué mensaje ni qué mensaje! ¡Yo sólo veo la "Ariadna dormida"!

Angustias se concentró en las letras, ajena a la airada discusión que se comenzaba a desarrollar entre Irene y Velázquez, a pocos pasos, con cada vez menos paciencia en las formas. No era una sopa de letras, claro que no; para empezar las letras no estaban alineadas y los espacios intermedios hacían imposible cualquier combinación razonable. Había palabras tentadoras de seguir, como "TIEMPO" o "MISION" (la falta de tildes resultaba desconcertante), pero un vistazo rápido a eliminar palabras que hubiesen podido ser metidas como paja, tampoco arrojaba nada. ¡Piensa Angustias, piensa!, se dijo. Por fin leerse todas las novelas de Dan Brown en el metro podría servir para algo.

Irene se acercó y abrió el paraguas sobre ella.

\- Vámonos ya, Angustias -propuso-. Creo que podemos decir que ha sido una falsa alarma.

\- No -contestó ella-. Aun no.

Los otros dos la miraron con algo parecido a la confusión.

\- ¿No lo ven? -razonó Angustias-. Si el mensaje está ahí para don Diego, está aquí también para nosotras.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó perplejo Velázquez, girándose al tiempo que se volvía a quitar las gafas.

\- Si esto es una alarma, don Diego, esto lo tenemos que resolver entre los tres.

* * *

\- No tiene sentido -protestó Velázquez-. Si no me han mentido y no hay tiempo posterior a este, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí ahora.

\- Después del ataque al pozo -admitió Irene-, eso puede haber cambiado.

La frase le heló la sangre a Angustias. Dejó de examinar el texto y observó el gesto cada vez más serio de Irene Larra. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Y mucho. En su fuero interno, se hubiera dicho, parecía desear con todo su corazón que aquello fuera una falsa alarma; como agente del Ministerio, en cambio, no podía dejar pasar la posibilidad por alto. Había empezado a hacer llamadas para que el lunes viniera alguien con conocimientos en criptografía para analizar el texto y le había concedido a Angustias media hora más de análisis que por el momento no había dado ningún fruto.

Media hora de exasperante y frustrante análisis. Lo habían probado todo: revisar las estatuas, buscar detrás de la pared, pasar el texto a una sopa de letras eliminando espacios... Todo sin éxito. Angustias se sentía por ello muy tonta y muy inútil, y comenzaba a pensar que quizás su papel en aquella alarma era notificarla para que gente más preparada trabajase eso de la cripto-lo-que-fuera. Y sin embargo... Sin embargo sentía que debía quedarse allí... "Ariadna dormida". Era la pista... ¿Si no, por qué poner aquella cosa delante de la estatua de Velázquez?

\- ¡Nunca me cuentan nada! -se quejó el pintor.

\- Es clasificado -se justificó Irene-. Y crea cuando le digo que mejor no le cuento nada. ¿Alguna idea más Angustias o nos vamos ya?

La cabeza de Angustias palpitaba como los pulsantes y oscuros ritmos de las tinieblas que con la noche comenzaban a rodearles. El poderoso influjo de la falta de tiempo...

\- ¿Angustias?

… hacía que sus neuronas se disparasen en eléctricos bramidos de excitación. En cientos de posibilidades probabilísticamente inciertas...

\- ¿Angustias se encuentra bien?

… que surgían como el burbujeo desde la oscuridad de un pozo sin fondo...

\- ¡Angustias por Dios!

\- ¡Ay Irene, hija! -pudo decir Angustias al salir del trance-. ¡No me interrumpa el hilo de pensamientos!

El hilo, repitió Angustias. El hilo... Ariadna...

\- ¡Velázquez! ¡Lo de Ariadna! ¡Otra vez!

El pintor suspiró. Ya ha probado usted a buscar "hilo", a unir letras con un hilo y a hilar palabras al azar, recordó desde su asiento en una de las bancadas de mármol. En un ataque práctico, el hombre se había hecho con un cartón que le resguardaba el culo del empape mientras, a salvo bajo su paraguas, había empleado el tiempo en seguir bocetando sus caprichos.

\- ¿No podemos volvernos ya? -insistió, quejicoso-. Me voy a constipar.

\- Eso no -gruñó Angustias sin hacerle caso-. Lo que dijo al principio. ¿Qué pasa después de que Teseo abandone a Ariadna en la playa?

\- El mito varía según a quién le pregunte -admitió Velázquez, al tiempo que dejaba de garabatear en su libreta y se levantaba de su asiento-. Unos le dirán que el dios Dionisio le tiró una corona y la hizo su esposa. Otros, que primero la hizo su esposa, que Perseo la mató en una batalla más tarde y que luego Dionisio la sacó del Hades, junto a la suegra, y al subirla al Olimpo le dió la corona.

\- ¿Siempre hay una corona?

\- Siempre -admitió Velázquez-. Supongo que es porque Ptolomeo puso el nombre de "corona" a una constelación, pero de estrellas ahí ya me pillan: sé poco.

\- ¿Qué forma tiene?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Qué va a ser hombre! ¡La constelación!

Irene tecleó en el móvil durante unos momentos y con gesto resignado le pasó a Angustias el teléfono. La constelación de "Corona Borealis" tenía forma de U, y estaba formada por siete estrellas... Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar un punto, pensó como si la frustración se desvaneciera por arte de magia.

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente, Angustias? -se interesó Irene.

\- Necesito un punto de partida en el laberinto -explicó-. Lo he leído en alguna parte, no recuerdo dónde. Tenemos que superponer la secuencia de puntos con el texto. Los puntos marcan la posición de las letras, pero necesitamos fijar un comienzo: dónde colocar la primera estrella.

\- ¿Quiere decir una letra inicial?

\- Exacto.

\- Sólo sabemos la posición relativa de las estrellas -se quejó Irene-. Los brazos pueden ser más largos o mas cortos según cómo los pongamos. ¡Debe haber miles de formas de colocar los puntos sobre las letras!

\- Deje de quejarse y ayúdeme.

Después de mucho razonar, decidieron que lo más lógico era probar con palabras clave. Con una palabra clave, bastaba con buscar la primera ocurrencia de cada una de las letras en el texto, para luego superponer la línea curva agujereada que suponía el dibujo de la constelación. Aprovecharon el cuadro de letras que Angustias había escrito para probar la opción de la sopa y agujereando varios intentos de corona en sendas hojas de la libreta de Velázquez, empezaron a superponer papeles.  
Los primeros intentos con "NAXOS" y "CORONA", no dieron resultados. Por más que se esforzaban en encontrar la forma de superponer el papel, las combinaciones daban galimatías. Al menos los intentos les sirvieron para dar con un tamaño de constelación que, como por arte de magia, encajaba a la perfección en el tamaño de letra que Angustias había elegido para su cuadro de sopa de letras.

\- Pruebe con Ariadna -se le ocurrió a Irene.

La sugerencia dio en el clavo. Después de empezar por la primera "A", encontraron una palabra de cinco letras, ya que las otras dos estrellas quedaban fuera del cuadro.

TODOP **A** SAUNASOLACOSATESERACONTAD

YESTUOBRABIENHECHANOBLEESELQUES

EXIGE **Y** HOMBRETANSOLOQUIENCADADÍ **A**

RENUEVASUENT **U** SIASMOSABIOAL **D** ESCU

ELORDENDELMUNDOQUEINCLUYELAIRON

PADREESELRESPONSABLEYPATRICIAMI

DESERVICIOLAPOLÍTICADEBERSERCAT

QUEESDECIRUNIVERSALAPOSTÓLICAES

ESCOGIDAROMANAESDECIRUNAUNATAMB

LACULTURAESTADOLIBREDESOLIDARID

ELESPACIOYDECONTINUIDADENELTIEM

QUETODOLOQUENOESTRADICIÓNESPLAG

PECALANATURALEZASONENFERMIZOSOC

SOLEDADQUECADACUALCULTIVELOQUED

ANGÉLICOLEAGRACIAENAMISTADYDIÁL

\- No puedo creerlo -musitó Irene.

\- La siguiente, la siguiente -propuso Angustias con la voz perdida en excitación. La "R" produjo un resultado mucho más claro, especialmente después de comprender que la primera ocurrencia de letra de la palabra clave era de izquierda a derecha -¡REVISA! -gritó Angustias triunfante.

TODOPASAUNASOLACOSATESER **A** CONTAD

YESTUOBRABIENHECHANOBLEESELQUES

EXIGEYHOMBRETANSOLOQUIENCADADÍA

 **R** ENUEVASUENTUSIASMOSABIOALDE **S** CU

ELORDENDELMUNDOQUEINCLUYELAIRON

PADR **E** ESELRESPONSABLEYPATR **I** CIAMI

DESERVICIOLAPOLÍTICADEBERSERCAT

QUEESDECIRUNI **V** ERSALAPOSTÓLICAES

ESCOGIDAROMANAESDECIRUNAUNATAMB

LACULTURAESTADOLIBREDESOLIDARID

ELESPACIOYDECONTINUIDADENELTIEM

QUETODOLOQUENOESTRADICIÓNESPLAG

PECALANATURALEZASONENFERMIZOSOC

SOLEDADQUECADACUALCULTIVELOQUED

ANGÉLICOLEAGRACIAENAMISTADYDIÁL

Las dos siguientes en aperecer fueron "INMEDIAT" y "AVISOS", pero tan pronto como la euforia había surgido, se deshizo. La "D" no daba ninguna palabra coherente. Velázquez se acercó finalmente, intrigado.

\- ¿Y si tenemos que probar con otra forma de puntos? -aventuró Angustias, frustrada.

\- Demasiado lío -gruñó Irene-. Estaba dando un mensaje coherente. Quizás haya terminado. "AYUDA. REVISA INMEDIATamente AVISOS" puede referirse a las últimas alarmas del Ministerio. Quizás haya alguna alarma que hemos pasado por alto -aventuró a su vez.

\- Están probando mal el nombre -riñó Velázquez-. En Italiano, "Ariadna" se escribe "Ariaghne".

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar el nombre en italiano?

\- Usted lo ha dicho -refunfuñó atacado Velázquez-. Si éste no es el futuro final, hemos tenido que ser nosotros quienes plantaran esto. O plantarán. Mi Ariadna dormida viene de Italia. Así que es Ariaghne.

Los giros y las cábalas de los puntos arrojaron "GALLETA" y "HUERTAS", para finalmente acabar en "NOFIRTN" y "ESPERAR".

\- Me quedo con "ESPERAR" -pensó en voz alta Irene-, pero las otras tres, casi que probamos con otra pronunciación del nombre.

\- "NOFIRTN" podría ser perfectamente "NO". "NO ESPERAR" -razonó Angustias con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho-. Pero ¿"GALLETA"? ¿Y "HUERTAS"?

Las dos miraron a Velázquez, en espera de respuestas. El pintor les devolvió la mirada, perplejo.

\- Bueno... -se le ocurrió cediendo ante la presión-. En italiano se escribe con "G" pero suena un poco como... ¿"C"?

\- ¡CALLE! -exclamó Angustias-. ¡CALLE HUERTAS! ¡AYUDA REVISA INMEDIAT AVISOS CALLE HUERTAS! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Tenemos el mensaje!

\- Un poco forzado, ¿no creen? -juzgó el pintor con tono crítico-. Parece como si alguien se hubiese cansado de intentar hacer encajar cosas siguiendo una lógica bastante caprichosa.

Angustias se encogió de hombros. Técnicamente y si estamos en lo cierto, recordó, sólo tiene que tener sentido para nosotros. Ahora tenemos que pensar qué hemos querido decir, o querremos decir, con "AVISOS CALLE HUERTAS"

\- ¡Sólo digo -se defendió el pintor- que para ser un mensaje es bastante enrevesado, caray! Si al menos...

Pero le interrumpió la maldición velada en los labios de Irene. Fue un "joder no..." con una mezcla de desazón y derrotismo que a Angustias le recordó un poco a Julián en un mal día.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los avisos de calle Huertas -informó Irene frotándose los ojos-. Estamos jodidos... Por Dios, que no sea. Por Dios... Que no sea...

\- ¿Qué?

\- La calle Huertas empieza a menos de cien metros en esa dirección -informó Irene señalando la otra acera del bulevar-. De allí a la plaza de Jacinto Benavente hay como una docena de citas literarias escritas en el suelo. Forma parte de una atracción turística del Barrio de las Letras.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿No lo entienden? ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar! ¡Tenemos que seguir rompiéndonos la cabeza con estos condenados acertijos!

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

Hola:  
Por hoy esto acaba aquí. Como siempre, me lío. En dos capítulos más debería poder acabar con "Tiempo de acertijos" y poder empezar con los que, en principio, deberían se capítulos de "Tiempo de Dragones". Mala noticia: después de "Tiempo de Dragones" quiero hacer otra entrega (la última ya), de esta línea temporal. No sé si podré. Me falta tiempo y las ideas que se me están ocurriendo son muy locas. Por ahora me comprometo a acabar "Tiempo de acertijos" en menos de un mes y "Tiempo de Dragones" antes de final de año.  
Para acabar, el monumento a Eugenio d'Ors es lo suficientemente enigmático como para que alguien no haya escrito algo ya. Juro que no he copiado a nadie. Lo de las estrellas es verdad que en algún lado creo que lo he visto, pero no recuerdo dónde. Anyway, es un fanfic. Si me ha salido parecido a alguien (que no sea Dan Brown, a quien sólo he podido leer un par de capítulos porque os juro que me deja más tonto al acabar de leerlo que al empezarlo), no es plagio ni ha sido la intención.  
Los acertijos de Huertas (prometo) serán diferentes :)

Gracias.

UnIngenieroMás.

Edit: formatos, formatos... Matrices de letras... El horror... El H-O-R-R-O-R... Puedo asegurar que si se pasa a Courier la matriz y se buscan las letras en un editor de texto normal, aparecen las palabras... Más o menos... Podría haberme ahorrado las tardes :|

Edt2: Ya. Ya no cambio más. Tengo que ponerme con el cap2...


	2. La calle de las Huertas

**Tiempo de acertijos (parte 2). La Calle de las Huertas**

Con la noche casi sobre ellos, la lluvia dio una pequeña tregua que aprovecharon para sacudir sus paraguas. Tras una breve discusión, acordaron que lo mejor era sacar fotografías de los textos de letras doradas en el suelo de la calle Huertas y analizarlos todos juntos más adelante, sin quitar el ir leyéndolos en el momento por si daban alguna idea. Por un lado esto permitía que Velázquez volviera al número del Lazarillo, cosa que Irene juzgó conveniente después de descubrir que los últimos bocetos en su libreta habían sido de coches, edificios y variadas moderneces del siglo XXI que si se las pilla Salvador, coño Maestro un poco de cabeza, se iban de viaje todos a ver castillos medievales; por otro lado y aunque la lluvia había dado un respiro, apetecía más jugar a detectives calentitos y secos en una cafetería delante de un chocolate con churros.

Dicho y hecho, Angustias observó cómo Irene iba guardando en su móvil las imágenes de los textos a lo largo de la calle de las Huertas, poca gente a su paso si se exceptuaba a fumadores frente a las tabernas quitándose el mono bajo el desapacible anochecer. Velázquez, a veces de la mano de Angustias a veces siguiendo su hombro, gruñía de vez en cuando pero se portó aceptablemente bien todo el camino cuesta arriba, quizás, pensó, porque como ellas dos iba dándole vueltas a los textos que le leían en voz alta. Especial atención prestó al inicio del Quijote y al fragmento del soneto de Quevedo. El de Góngora le cautivó menos. Le conozco personalmente, fue todo lo que dijo al respecto; un tipo serio, añadió. Sobre el de Fuenteovejuna nada mencionó; el anterior, un fragmento de León Felipe, le había dejado sin habla durante un buen rato.

Los autores del resto de textos (incluido Felipe) eran más desconocidos para él. Había un par de Moratín (perdón, eran dos Moratines diferentes), uno de Larra, otro de Galdós... En total trece textos, si se exceptuaban dos explicaciones para turistas que no eran citas literarias (y de las cuales sacaron fotos por si acaso), así como un par de hitos informativos frente a localizaciones históricas.

Angustias se esforzó todo lo que pudo en encontrar sentido a lo que iban viendo, sin tanta suerte como la aparecida frente al monumento de d'Ors; si todo no era una monstruosa casualidad (o monstruosa imaginación desatada), aquellos eran avisos. ¿Avisos de qué? Por lo que podía anticipar, o bien les darían el mensaje definitivo que supondría la alarma, o bien les indicarían un lugar donde seguir buscando. Por encima del misterio inmediato permanecía oculto otro que se antojaba mucho más peligroso: ¿por qué tanta complicación? Como alarmas del Ministerio parecía claro que no se podía dejar algo del tipo "atrapados en el siglo III, envíen ayuda" puesto en cualquier parte, pero desde luego existían procedimientos que los agentes seguían para situaciones así. De no ser algo que debía permanecer oculto, incluso para el propio Ministerio, nadie se hubiese tomado tantas molestias (ellos mismos u otros), y de ser tal el caso, ¿hacia qué boca de lobo se estaban dirigiendo? Comprendió Angustias con un escalofrío las palabras de Irene, al ayudar a sentarse a Velázquez en la cafetería de la plaza de Jacinto Benavente. "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", había dicho. Sí. Ella también empezaba a tenerlo.

La cafetería acabó llenándose, pero las conversaciones no eran demasiado ruidosas gracias al partido de liga; había pocas mesas y una barra donde los camareros parecían más preocupados en el fútbol que en seguir la actividad de los clientes. El ambiente era tranquilo, en resumen, y fuera el comienzo de la noche seguía húmedo y cada vez más desapacible. Los churros, resecos de manera imperdonable, se dejaban mojar en un chocolate poco trabajado, de textura adecuada, pero con poca sustancia.

\- ¿Qué es una adarga? -se extrañó Irene al volver a leer el principio del Quijote.

\- Es un escudo de cuero -informó Velázquez-. Una expresión un poco en desuso incluso en mi tiempo -completó a punto de mojar el churro en el centro de mesa. Afortunadamente, Angustias pudo redirigirle el gesto hacia la taza-. Supongo que Cervantes conocería a alguien con una adarga.

\- ¿Qué opinan? -preguntó entonces Irene pasándose del chocolate al café-. ¿Volvemos a hacer un cuadro de letras y buscamos "Ariaghne"?

Angustias pasó las imágenes en el móvil de nuevo. Trece textos, dos indicaciones, varios hitos en fachadas... Demasiadas letras... "AYUDA REVISA INMEDIAT AVISOS CALLE HUERTAS NO ESPERAR". El mensaje parecía indicar premura. Y si iba dirigido hacia ellos, la complicación era otra medida de seguridad.

\- Yo no repetiría el mismo método -acabó opinando Angustias-. Si somos nosotros a quien va dirigido el mensaje y nos hemos molestado en esconderlo, escogería otra forma. Por asegurar que somos nosotros y no otros. Si es que a eso le ven sentido.

\- Pues si que nos volvemos desconfiados en el futuro -comentó don Diego masticando con la boca abierta; al parecer, la misofonía no era cosa conocida en el XVII-. Ni que la cosa fuera tan grave. Por lo poco que he estado en el Ministerio, las alarmas van y vienen todos los días.

Angustias observó el gesto seco de Irene para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Se alegró de que el pintor siguiera ciego literal y metafóricamente. Mejor no preocuparle.

\- Volvamos al principio -propuso Angustias para cambiar de tema-. El primer texto... ¿Qué decía?

Irene lo leyó en voz alta.

 _¿No se lee en este país porque no se escribe o no se escribe porque no se lee?_

 _Esa breve dudilla se me ofrece por hoy y nada más._

 _Terrible y triste cosa me parece escribir lo que no ha de ser leído..._

Carta a Andrés

Mariano José de Larra

\- Por no decir que el mensaje sospechoso parece, ya me pareció también curioso al oírlo en la calle -comentó Velázquez hacia donde creía que estaba Irene; en realidad miraba a la pareja de la mesa de al lado-; que el autor tuviese el mismo apellido que usted Irene, quiero decir.

\- No estamos relacionados que yo sepa -contestó Irene-, aunque...

\- No hay casualidades, ¿cierto? -completó Angustias, al entender el gesto en su cara-. ¿Cree que podría ser una pista? Escoger este texto podría estar diciéndonos que usted pondrá estos mensajes.

Irene no dijo nada inmediatamente. Estamos apañados si tenemos que sacarle sentido así a estos avisos, comentó finalmente por toda respuesta. Podemos acabar buscando en la conchinchina. ¿Qué dice el siguiente texto?, intervino Velázquez.

 _Ve aquí los frutos de la educación. Esto es lo que se llama criar bien a una niña: enseñarle a que desmienta y oculte las pasiones más inocentes con una pérfida disimulación_

El sí de las niñas.

Leandro Fernández de Moratín.

\- Pérfida disimulación -sonrió el pintor-. Eso nos va al pelo.

\- Pero no hay ninguna pista de en qué consiste el aviso -protestó Angustias-. O de a dónde debemos ir a buscarlo.

\- Quizás los dos primeros textos son sólo confirmaciones para decirnos que vamos en el buen camino -aventuró Irene-. Veamos el siguiente...

 _Madrid, castillo famoso_

 _que al rey moro alivia el miedo_

 _arde en fiestas en su coso,_

 _por ser el natal dichoso_

 _de Alimenón de Toledo_

Nicolás Fernández de Moratín

\- ¿Alime-qué?

\- Alimenón -repitió Irene-. Veamos... -se interrumpió al buscar anotaciones en Internet-. Es una castellanización del nombre de un monarca musulmán de Toledo, del siglo XI. El poema completo de Moratín habla de una fiesta de toros en Madrid por la onomástica de un descendiente del tal Alimenón... y de... Vaya. Aparece el Cid y todo. El "castillo famoso" tiene toda la pinta de ser la fortificación musulmana que ahora ocupa... El palacio real y la catedral de la Almudena... Y... Umhhh...

\- ¿Qué?

\- La palabra "adarga" vuelve a aparecer -musitó Irene, con media sonrisa; tras unos segundos de búsqueda, levantó la vista de su móvil-. No, nada. Era sólo... Resulta que una adarga es un escudo de origen musulmán.

\- Creo que sólo deberíamos ceñirnos a los textos que hay en el suelo -opinó Velázquez-. Si no lo hacemos así corremos el riesgo de tener que revisar el Quijote.

Angustias concedió razón al pintor y tras unos segundos de silencio, fue ella la que leyó en voz alta el siguiente fragmento.

 _y fui a nacer en un pueblo del que no recuerdo nada;_

 _pasé los días azules de mi infancia en Salamanca,_

 _y mi juventud, una juventud sombría, en la Montaña._  
 _Después... ya no he vuelto a echar el ancla,_

Versos y oraciones del caminante

León Felipe.

\- Se quedó muy callado usted cuando le leímos éste, Maestro -recordó Irene.

\- Es sólo... Me ha hecho pensar un poco en mí -admitió él-. Supongo que... No es que me haya hecho pensar en el acertijo -dijo por fin-. Creo que únicamente tengo morriña de Sevilla.

\- Sea como fuere -caviló Angustias-, ya tenemos tres lugares. Toledo y Salamanca. Y Madrid.

\- Y Sevilla -añadió Velázquez.

\- Y Sevilla -admitió Angustias-. ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

 _Ya está de cólera ciego._

 _Que os ha de matar creed,_

 _en ese potro, villanos._

 _¿Quién mató al comendador?_

 _Fuenteovejuna, señor._

Fuenteovejuna.

Lope de Vega

Irene se quedó pensativa unos momentos. De cólera no estoy ciego sino sólo un poco enfadado por estarlo, comentó al aire Velázquez al acabar su último churro. Recuerdo algo de la obra de Lope, comentó Irene volviendo al tema. Estaba basado en un acontecimiento real, ¿verdad?, añadió. Velázquez se ajustó las gafas, contento por poder poner ideas útiles sobre la mesa.

\- Por lo que sé fue cosa cierta que sucedió en tiempos de los Reyes Católicos -informó-. El comendador re-instauró el derecho de pernada y cometió muchos abusos contra el pueblo. No sé qué parte de verdad guardará la obra de don Lope.

\- ¡Vaya! -se lamentó Angustias-. Ya tenemos entonces cinco lugares.

\- Fuente Obejuna, con "b" está al norte de Córdoba -informó Irene-. Valiente hijo de puta el comendador, por cierto.

\- Supongo que si no es raro que le maten a uno por bueno -opinó Velázquez-, por malo es menos raro aun.

Angustias aguardó a que Irene continuara con la lectura después de que la retransmisión del partido de fútbol, y con ella algunos de los presentes en la cafetería, les interrumpiesen con un sonoro "¡uyyyy!".

 _Miré los muros de la patria mía_

 _si un tiempo fuertes ya desmoronados_

 _de la carrera de la edad cansados_

 _por quien caduca ya su valentía._

Soneto.

Quevedo.

\- No conocía este soneto de don Francisco -comentó don Diego.

\- Es tardío -contestó Irene-, aun no lo ha publicado en su tiempo. Siempre me pareció muy deprimente.

\- Por favor continúe con el siguiente, Irene.

 _En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor..._

Don Quijote de la Mancha.

Miguel de Cervantes.

\- Excepto esa fijación suya con la adarga antigua -sonrió don Diego-, nada me dice el texto.

Angustias observó cómo Irene asentía con aire pensativo. Si acaso tenía algo en la cabeza no lo dijo y pasó a leer el siguiente después de acabarse lo que le quedaba de café de un trago.

 _¡La belleza! Lo que es no lo sabemos por ahora con certidumbre matemática; quizá no lo sepamos nunca; pero que la belleza es algo que existe que palpita en la naturaleza, y que, así como la ola que llega a la playa rompe en espuma._

Discurso de ingreso en la real academia española

José Echegaray

\- Estoy perdido -aceptó Velázquez-. ¿Creen que se refiere a lo que no sabemos?

Irene negó con la cabeza, y lo mismo acabó sucediendo con los siguientes tres textos: los primeros versos de la escena del diván de don Juan Tenorio, el "volverán las oscuras golondrinas" de las Rimas de Bécquer, y el "ande yo caliente" de Góngora. Ninguno daba ideas ni hacía sonar una mísera campanilla.

\- La acción del Tenorio transcurre en Sevilla -aventuró Angustias.

\- Pero no le veo relación al resto -suspiró Irene-. Al menos llegamos al que usted más le gusta -añadió antes de ponerse con el fragmento de "Misericordia".

 _Dos caras... tiene la parroquia de San Sebastián... Mejor será decir la iglesia... dos caras que seguramente son más graciosas que bonitas: con la una mira a los barrios bajos, enfilándolos por la calle Cañizares; con la otra al señorío Mercantil de la plaza del Ángel._

Misericordia

Benito Pérez Galdós

\- No conozco la novela de Galdós -comentó Angustias-, pero ésta es la primera cita que ofrece un lugar concreto. Además, aquí al lado -recordó.

Irene levantó las manos como suplicando clemencia. Ir a la iglesia había sido la primera proposición de Angustias justo después de fotografiar el texto en la calle. Había sido causa también de que hubiese habido discusión sobre qué hacer, y si bien había ganado la opción de la cafetería y la calma (apoyada por Velázquez a quien le apetecía un chocolate), analizados todos los textos incluso Irene tuvo que admitir que ir a la iglesia era el plan de acción más razonable.

Dicho y hecho, decidieron ir para allá.

\- Es curioso -comentó Irene al levantarse y llevarse el camarero la cuenta pagada-. Viendo el resumen de la obra en internet -sonrió mirando a Velázquez-, en "Misericordia" aparece un ciego.

Don Diego torció el fino bigote en un gesto de incordio.

\- En algún momento me tendrán que dejar que me quite estas gafas -dijo después de tropezar con uno de los parroquianos mientras salía y decir un "perdón señorita", al coger entre las suyas las finas manos de un _hipster_ con barba de palmo y medio-. ¡Y espero que en ese momento me den las gracias por este tormento!

* * *

Tras callejear, llegaron a los pocos minutos a la iglesia de San Sebastián y Angustias suspiró al ver el edificio, la llamita de la excitación aun no apagada del todo, pero desde luego con mucha menor fuerza que la que les había hecho salir del Prado. La iglesia ocupaba lo que parecía un bloque entero, entre la calle Atocha y varias que parecían peatonales, pero como demostró un coche que estuvo a punto de desgraciar a don Diego, no lo eran. En cualquier caso, a la luz de las farolas la parroquia de San Sebastián no parecía más bonita que las fotos a la luz del día; estaba a cuatro pasos de Huertas y de la plaza de Jacinto Benavente y cerca, lo más parecido a un sitio tranquilo eran un par de húmedos bancos frente a lo que parecía una floristería. Entrar a los últimos momentos del último culto del día reveló poco del interior: tres grupos de bancos ocupando cuerpo y brazos de la cruz, en torno a un altar principal a la cabeza con una congregación no demasiado numerosa. Si tenemos que ponernos a buscar, musitó Irene, mejor hacerlo sin gente. Por ello decidieron salir y esperar a que el sacristán echara cerrojo.

Quedaba un único texto, pero de camino allí no le habían podido sacar mucho jugo, como a la mayoría.

 _El que quiera a la del Soto_

 _tiene pena de la vida._

 _Por quererla quien la quiere,_

 _le dicen la mal querida._

La Malquerida, copla 1913

Jacinto Benavente.

\- La historia de mi vida -pensó Angustias en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que... Cuál es la historia de la iglesia -preguntó Angustias para quitarse la mirada perdida de Velázquez de encima.

\- Cuál no tiene -informó Irene levantando la vista del móvil-. Esta iglesia tiene más mili que don Diego, si me permite la expresión, Maestro.

\- ¿Mili?

\- Que ha visto mucha historia -explicó Irene-. Aquí se hicieron los funerales de Lope y de Cervantes, bautizaron a algunos de los autores de las citas de la calle Huertas, o los casaron, y tiene multitud de anécdotas. Ninguna que la relacione con Sevilla, Toledo, Salamanca o Fuente Obejuna, al menos directamente y al menos que yo vea...

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Angustias al ver que Irene se detenía.

\- No había caído -musitó la otra pensativa-, que en la Fuente Obejuna real va separado el nombre.

\- ¿Importa eso? -se interesó Velázquez.

\- No lo sé.

Les interrumpió el portón de la iglesia, cerrado con varias vueltas de llave por el sacristán, quien empezó a bajar por la calle de Atocha. El operativo fue simple y eficaz: Velázquez y Angustias le distrajeron mientras Irene le quitaba del bolsillo la llave y el mando de la alarma. Una vez le vieron alejarse lo suficiente, entraron lo más rápido posible, despertando únicamente el interés de un grupo de turistas chinos quienes a empujones mostraron su entusiasmo en entrar con ellos.

Una vez dentro y a salvo de entrometidos, quien encontró las luces fue Velázquez con la vista acostumbrada a la poca luz.

\- Este templo tiene bastantes cuadros para ser una iglesia -comentó tras unos parpadeos que le acostumbraran la vista.

Los cuadros, en todo caso, no les aclararon nada. Ni el altar, ni la pila colocada en medio del templo, bajo la cúpula central, como si un bautizo se hubiese celebrado hacía poco. Si debían encontrar el mensaje o la siguiente pista allí, desde luego no estaban acertando mucho en dar con ideas. Angustias se sentó en uno de los bancos y se frotó los pies tras quitarse los zapatos: la estaban matando. Observó a Velázquez volver a revisar el retrato de una monja, mientras Irene se contentaba con sacar fotos de todo lo que le parecía peculiar.

\- ¿Los pies mejor? -le preguntó con preocupación que parecía sincera.

\- No. No estoy para andar mucho -confesó Angustias-. A la siguiente pista, propongo coger un taxi. Eso si encontramos algo...

\- Quizás sea mejor dejarlo todo para otro día -propuso Irene-. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito un descanso.

\- ¿Qué fue de la premura? ¿De la alarma del Ministerio? Tres de siete palabras indicando que nos demos prisa -objetó Velázquez, brusco-. No me malinterpreten, pero resolver este enigma con éxito puede depender de hacerlo esta noche.

Angustias e Irene se miraron sorprendidas, Irene con media sonrisa.

\- Si al menos pudiese meter los pies en agua -aceptó Angustias volviéndose a poner los zapatos.

\- Ahí tiene una pila -señaló Velázquez sin darse la vuelta, el tono seco.

\- Don Diego, que es una pila bautismal.

El pintor se frotó los rizos, como muy enfadado o muy frustrado por tan mundana observación. Llevaba un buen rato estudiando los cuadros sin sacar nada, observó Angustias, quizás de ahí el mal genio. Ah, claro. Y la ceguera. Eso también le debía de haber puesto de mal café.

\- ¡Pues váyase usted a la Fuentecilla y remoje los pies allí!

Angustias se sorprendió por el seco tono de Velázquez y pudo ver cómo la cara de Irene se tensaba, como si el comentario la hubiese ofendido más a ella. Iba a quitarle hierro a la salida de tono, pero la otra se le adelantó, aunque no para censurar al Maestro.

\- ¿Qué fuentecilla?

\- ¿Qué se yo? -respondió don Diego con cada vez menos paciencia-. En mis tiempos había cientos en Madrid. Yo me refería al pilón que había bajando por la calle de Toledo. No sé si habrá otras más cerca, pero ahora me viene a la mente esa.

Irene ayudó a levantarse a Angustias, el gesto serio. ¿Qué pasa?, pudo preguntar sin entender nada. Velázquez, también sin entender, las siguió tras una maldición cuando vio que se iban sin decir palabra. En la puerta se encontraron al sacristán (volvería por algo olvidado), a partes iguales sorprendido y ofendido. Sin decir palabra, Irene le entregó la llave y el mando de la alarma y llamó a un taxi. Antes de subir al coche, Angustias dedicó una última mirada a la talla del martirio de San Sebastián, en lo alto de la puerta principal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

La Fuentecilla, es decir el pilón, ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, en un giro del destino que Angustias no podía entender, alguien había erigido una fuente en homenaje a Fernando VII. A Fernando VII. Mira que no había reyes. La estrecha calle de Toledo era un bullicio de paseantes y coches, a pesar de la reciente lluvia y la cada vez más entrada noche de domingo. Una hilera interminable de locutorios, bazares y bares parecía desplegarse desde la fuente hasta la puerta de la Plaza Mayor, en un sinfín de luces y estímulos que Velázquez volvía a mantener a raya, no por voluntad propia, con su disfraz de ciego.

\- Una fuente y un hijo de puta -sentenció Irene delante del monumento-. Como en Fuenteovejuna.

\- ¿Cómo le pudieron erigir una fuente a Fernando VII? -pudo preguntar Angustias.

\- Creo que aun no le conocían -contestó Irene con la mirada perdida en el móvil.

Velázquez aprovechó para echar un vistazo, bajándose las gafas.

\- Recuerdo que era más bonita la otra -comentó-. ¿Quién es el conde de Moctezuma? -añadió al leer la placa.

\- Parece que el alcalde de Madrid cuando se edificó la fuente y la puert...

\- ¿Y qué? -preguntó Angustias.

Irene no contestó. Por aquí, fue todo lo que dijo, y tras un nuevo paseo guiando a Velázquez calle abajo, los pies matándola, acabaron llegando a una rotonda al final de la calle. Lo que en un principio Angustias tomó por la Puerta de Alcalá, acabó encajando a los pocos segundos en su mente, el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad, como la Puerta de Toledo. Al llegar allí a Irene se le pareció congelar el gesto, la cara en una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y, lo supo Angustias al verla, una tremenda excitación.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo!

\- El qué -preguntó Velázquez con un tono esperanzado en la voz-. ¿Lo ha resuelto? ¿Cómo?

\- No sólo sé a dónde debemos ir, sino qué debemos buscar... - aclaró poco Irene-. Y creo que también a quién incumbe la alarma, a quién debemos avisar. Sólo me falta el dónde exactamente... Creo que también sé dónde es -añadió para perder la mirada en el móvil-... Pero tengo que mirarlo...

\- ¡Pero no nos deje así, caray! -protestó Velázquez-. ¡Díganos algo!

Angustias observó la iluminada Puerta de Toledo, en el centro de la rotonda. Del Prado habían ido a Huertas, de Huertas a la iglesia, de la iglesia a la Fuentecilla y de ella allí. Toledo, comprendió. El tercer texto mencionaba a Toledo. Pero también se mencionaba Madrid y Fuente Obejuna y Salamanca. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura Irene? Si el mensaje lo había preparado ella tenía sentido que fuese ella la que le viese lógica, pero aun así encontraba que existían claras lagunas de razonamiento. Velázquez decidió levantarse las gafas y tras unos parpadeos contempló la construcción y el cruce de iluminadas y relucientes calles, con el rugiente e intermitente tráfico de aquí para allá. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero aun con todo, una pequeña mueca de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro.

Yo estuve aquí cuando todo esto era campo, murmuró con un deje de orgullo.

\- No lo entiendo -farfulló Angustias-. ¿Qué hay en Toledo? ¡No le veo sentido! ¿Qué ha descubierto?

Satisfecha, Irene levantó el móvil en un gesto de triunfo; luego cogió de los hombros a Angustias, en una cercanía que la pilló por sorpresa.

\- En Toledo está el museo del ejército -informó-. En él se guardan dos adargas del siglo XVIII.

\- ¿Adargas? -repitió Velázquez, como en trance.

\- Sus adargas por fin -aceptó Angustias-. ¿Y por qué sabe de quién es la alarma?

\- No puede ser de otros -explicó Irene-. Amelia, Alonso, Julián y Pacino, la patrulla. Salvador les envió hace un par de semanas al siglo XVIII, a la frontera norte de Nueva España, en las Californias.

\- ¿Cómo a la frontera norte?

\- ¿A América? -interrumpió Velázquez volviendo en si al volver a ponerse sus gafas de ciego-. ¿Pero no habíamos quedado que las adargas eran musulmanas y antiguas?

\- En el siglo XVIII eran parte del equipamiento de los soldados presidiales -informó Irene enseñándoles el móvil-. Al parecer eran útiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las tribus indias hostiles. ¿No lo entienden? ¡Amelia ha debido de saber que esas adargas llegarían hasta nuestros días! ¡Han debido de dejarnos un mensaje pidiendo ayuda en alguna de ellas!

Angustias se quedó parada unos instantes, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Frontera norte y siglo XVIII, eso sólo dejaba posible pocos tipos de nativo americano. Ella había creído que les había enviado al equivalente a Tijuana de la época, a tomar tequilas y disfrutar de la playa con pelucas de la época... Pero... ¿A la frontera norte? Salvador estaba loco. ¿Dónde había enviado a los chicos?

-¿Cuando dice indios? -pudo preguntar al fin-... Quiere decir... ¿Indios, indios?

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Hola de nuevo:

El capítulo 3 es el desenlace. Espero tenerlo en semana y media. Después, no sé aun cuándo, llegará "Tiempo de Dragones". Espero que en breve.

UnIngenieroMás


	3. El Alcázar de Toledo

**Tiempo de acertijos (parte 3)**

Cuando Irene tomó por fin la A42, Velázquez y Angustias ya habían abrazado a Morfeo, la cabeza de cada uno protegiendo el sueño del otro. Para no dormirse al volante, Irene trincó la primera cinta que pilló de la revuelta guantera y la metió en el _radiocassette_ , procurando bajar el volumen todo lo posible y dejarles descansar. Contra todo pronóstico resultó no ser de Manolo Escobar. " _The seatbelts_ ", decía la carátula mal rotulada a bolígrafo. Música _swing_ instrumental con trompeteo; además de agradable la mantendría despierta, porque la luz de las farolas iban sucediéndose frente a sus ojos en un hipnotizante vaivén.

Habían robado el coche cerca del río Manzanares, convencidos por el atractivo _vintage_ de su falta de alarma; había sido poco después de descubrir frente a la puerta de Toledo de qué iba todo aquel juego de pistas y de visitas turísticas y quién, finalmente, necesitaba su ayuda. El vehículo, un viejo Opel Corsa con estéreo de _cassette_ y fundas de cebra sintética, olía a menta, cigarrillos, plástico quemado por el sol y tercera (quizás cuarta) mano. Irene se había ofrecido a llevar a los sobados pasiegos a su casa, pero ellos que nones; en el fondo, aceptó al rebasar a un solitario camión, tenían razón: era posible que se encontrasen otro acertijo en las adargas, y hasta aquel momento el juego estaba pensado para ser resuelto entre los tres. De aquí al final, que había dicho Velázquez mientras se había peleado con el cinturón de seguridad; déjeme un rato sin zapatos de tacón, había sentenciado Angustias, y cuando lleguemos a Toledo estoy como nueva. Luego, llamada mediante a Ernesto y a Salvador, habían podido preparar un pequeño plan para que al menos la guardia civil (o la policía militar, no estaba segura de quién era responsabilidad el museo del ejército) no les metiesen cuatro tiros por asaltar el Alcázar en plena noche. Tras muchas quejas y muchas pegas, Salvador había dado su brazo a torcer: en cuanto llegaran a Toledo, si no se retrasaban, tenían menos de una hora para entrar, coger las adargas y salir. No habría alarmas, ni cámaras, ni guardias durante una hora, llamadas e intercambio de favores mediante. Luego corriendo al Ministerio y a ver si con suerte no había más acertijos.

Llamar tanto a Ernesto como a Salvador había una sido decisión difícil; confiaba en ellos, pero al tratarse de un mensaje oculto no estaba segura si hacerlo público lo estropearía todo. Además, estaba la posibilidad de que Salvador insistiera en visitar el museo en horario de oficina, cosa que hizo; la realidad de que era imposible entrar al Alcázar de Toledo sin ayuda de dentro se impuso por encima de cualquier precaución: además de poder acabar detenidos o tiroteados, con suerte, cizallas, un equipo especializado y varios meses de preparación, quizás hubieran podido llegar a entrar que probablemente no salir. Las protestas de Salvador por hacer las cosas bien y pedir al museo que les trasladaran las piezas murieron al aclarar que de tiempo no tenían nada: o ahora o nunca, Salvador. Deme la autorización y pónganos las cosas fáciles o nos tendrá que sacar mañana de comisaría.

La música acabó tornando a tranquila y adormecedora, un _blues_ con mucho saxofón, al tiempo que el tráfico por la autovía comenzaba a menguar y la sucesión de luces a los lados de la carretera escaseaba. Sacó la cinta y metió otra. " _Lazerhawk: Redline_ ", pudo leer a duras penas mientras una extraña melodía de sintetizadores y batería comenzaba a sonar por lo bajito. _Synthwave_.

\- Debo haberle robado el coche al más friki de todo Madrid -pensó en voz alta.

Al menos la música tenía ritmo para no cerrar los ojos, aunque el rollo ochentero-disco-futurista era bastante rayante. Como la situación.

La patrulla estaba en peligro.

Otra vez; sólo que ésta no le había pillado a ella en medio. Aun.

Salvador le había ofrecido irse a aquella misión a las Américas con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, había dicho el viejo, usted lo ha pasado tan mal como el que más. Qué cabrón, Salvador. Le había ofrecido unas vacaciones pagadas, pero no podía ponerle dos secuaces para que la ayudaran con el papeleo. ¡Agh! ¡Miseras! Ella había argumentado que no lo había pasado tan mal como la patrulla y con algo de razón; había resultado ser una misión peligrosa y larga, pero ella no se había llevado ni de lejos la peor parte: Alonso había visto desvanecerse a Victoria y se había pasado dos semanas en un puto mercante; Pacino acababa de perder a su padre, otra vez; Julián había vuelto a vivir la muerte de Maite, otra vez; respecto a Amelia, quitando el hospital que de por si sólo ya era suficiente, no parecía llevar bien haber vivido lo que había vivido junto a Spínola en el sitio de Barcelona. Hasta don Ambrosio estaba más quemado que la moto un hippi con el tema, y había optado por retirarse a una villa de su familia en Génova. No me llamen a menos que se caiga el Ministerio a cachos, había dicho al coger puerta. O dentro de un par de meses, lo que llegue antes.

Estaban todos de evaluación psicológica, vamos, no para enviarles al siglo XVIII por muy tranquilo que fuese el encargo.

Y luego estaba el otro tema. Tema. La otra Amelia. Se les había colado durante varios años una espía de lo que a todas luces era una dimensión paralela, en el más probable de los casos para propiciar todo el desbarajuste y, según todos los análisis, posibilitar la creación de su propia realidad. Repítamelo, por favor. Sí claro: posibilitar la creación de su propia realidad. Que se dice pronto. Y vale, era Amelia y les había ayudado, pero joder... No molaba nada. No tenían puta idea de lo que había al otro lado, excepto que quien quisiera podía pasar al suyo y hacerles un siete. Salvador se ponía atómico cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema delante de él; por lo que Irene había podido descubrir, había creado un nuevo departamento con al menos diez personas trabajando en el asunto con el máximo secreto.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse. Lo de la otra Amelia no tenía arreglo por el momento y ayudar a la patrulla, sí. Mascó su fastidio entre sintetizadores y la recta infinita que parecía haber entre Madrid y Toledo.

\- Yo sólo quería dos lacayos para llevarme el papeleo -maldijo para ella misma, volviendo a hablar sola-. Y después de pegarme la panzada a cocinar para nada, me toca echar horas extras...

Y además, recordó con una punzada de frustración, se había perdido la entrevista de aquella noche de Ana Pastor y nadie daba los zascas como Ana Pastor.

Mecagoenmiputavida.

Llegaron poco antes de las doce de la noche a Toledo, después de haber parado a repostar y llenar dos termos de café de máquina; antes de salir de la gasolinera 24 horas se acordó y cargó además a la comisión de servicio unas pantuflas de conejito para Angustias. Luego, por fin, Toledo. El Alcázar se alzaba contra el cielo nocturno del casco antiguo y sólo el motor del Opel Corsa, peleando contra las cuestas de la ciudad, parecía despierto por allí. Aparcó en una parada de autobús y apagó luces. Si a la vuelta no estaba, ya robarían otro.

\- Hemos llegado -informó Irene al abrir los termos y ponérselos bajo la nariz a la pareja-. Se me despierten si no les importa: es hora de asaltar una fortaleza.

* * *

En la entrada sudoeste hay una entrada para vehículos, informó Ernesto por teléfono; la verja debería estar abierta y la video-vigilancia, desactivada.

Efectivamente, aunque hubo que agacharse para pasar la barrera levadiza, la verja de hierro forjado estaba abierta; sin testigos alrededor por la calle (unas voces lejanas llegaban desde la plaza de Zocodover pero poco más) pasaron todo lo deprisa que pudieron al perímetro exterior y de ahí a una puerta de servicio que quedaba antes de llegar a la de la cafetería, subiendo por la rampa de vehículos. Velázquez, la ocasión lo requería, guardaba las gafas de ciego en el bolsillo y sacudía los rizos con cada aguileño vistazo alrededor. A Angustias, silenciosa como una ninja en sus nuevas pantuflas de conejito, la situación le ponía en los labios, por lo bajini y con bastante pasión, la música de entrada de "Misión Imposible". Demasiado café. Tras pedirle por enésima vez que se aguantara las ganas y cerrara el pico, entraron por la sala de servicio. Allí, en una pequeña estancia para personal y tras cerrar la puerta Irene suspiró de alivio.

\- Ya estamos dentro.

\- Tienen 55 minutos -informó Ernesto desde el otro lado-; si tardan más, seguridad no podrá hacer la vista gorda. Las piezas deberían estar en la primera planta del Alcázar, en los pasillos de la exposición cronológica que rodea al patio de Carlos V.

Entren, rompan lo mínimo necesario y salgan lo más deprisa posible.

Luego, Ernesto colgó.

De la sala de servicio subieron por unas escaleras interiores hasta lo que el sentido común llamaba planta baja, pero el mapa en el móvil denominaba quinta. Allí, de los pasillos de personal, pasaron a la exposición por una puerta disimulada tras un panel. Condecoraciones, armaduras, el caballo del Duque de Medinaceli al que su yegua debía irle la marcha, una campana de la conchinchina... Linternas arriba. Un tramo más de escaleras. Planta sexta. Angustias respiró pesadamente hasta que llegaron al patio interior con la estatua de Carlos V.

Si Angustias respiraba pesadamente por el esfuerzo, lo de Velázquez era puro nervio. Se le veía en el haz de la linterna, pulso temblón, inyección de adrenalina que el hombre no viviría desde hacía mucho y que le había quitado el sueño en un momento mejor que el café. Irene, sin aflojar el paso, le puso la mano en las muñecas para calmarle.

\- Templanza Maestro -recomendó-. Ya casi estamos ahí.

\- No puedo evitarlo -se disculpó-. Hay algo en este lugar... Algo siniestro...

Irene observó el patio de armas por última vez antes de abrir las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a la exposición interior, las salas cronológicas y la zona de la "Monarquía Ilustrada". A oscuras, el Alcázar era a la vez fantasmagórico y desproporcionado; si por fuera era una mole imponente, por dentro costaba encontrarle sentido a sus dimensiones, con escalinatas y columnas de granito que sin ser bellezas arquitectónicas, imponían. Ya subiendo desde el sótano, al observar los restos de la muralla árabe, el sentido de proporción se perdía un poco en aquel lugar: parecía que habían subido a lo alto de un acantilado. Comprendía a Velázquez, de todos modos, y no sólo por las dimensiones de la construcción: la sensación de vacío en el estómago que le había venido en el Paseo del Prado se apoderó de ella. Mal rollo. Esto da mal rollo. Y no sólo es el condenado edificio.

Esto no va a acabar bien, no pudo evitar pensar.

Al llegar al laberinto de expositores, y por quitarse el pensamiento de encima, Irene buscó los automáticos y probó suerte; al levantar los interruptores y como por arte de magia los pasillos cobraron vida en los tonos blancos de la madera de la instalación. Llegaron a las adargas tras dos minutos de paso rápido, dejando atrás varios siglos de artefactos, documentos, armas, maniquís y reproducciones; las piezas aparecieron al fondo de un pasillo, en un expositor que comenzaba en una esquina, cada una al lado de un maniquí con una suerte de chaleco largo de cuero blanco encima que Angustias, leyendo la indicación para visitantes, identificó como "cuera".

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Velázquez más al aire que a alguien en particular.

Irene observó el expositor con aire crítico. Desde luego, las adargas no parecían dar ninguna indicación a simple vista; de haber tenido un mensaje claro la alarma del Ministerio hubiera saltado años antes. De forma caprichosa ambas (cada una eran como dos óvalos unidos) tenían una decoración con el escudo de España, una más simple (la más antigua y por los rayones al parecer más usada), otra, la del texto, de escudo y filigranas bastante más elaboradas, parecía difícil de imaginar en manos de un soldado de a pie. Según la documentación que Ernesto le había mandado tras la llamada, la única con algo parecido a un mensaje era la más moderna (la decorada), la datada en 1757; era extraño, pensó: el etiquetado del expositor la databa en 1795. Una incongruencia en la fecha, otra pieza del rompecabezas quizás. Aunque tras el cristal las letras no estaban muy claras, los curadores del museo habían obtenido la leyenda "SIRVIÓ A DON SANTIAGO ABREU Y NAO". Suficiente para otra pista, como que el donante de ambas había sido el Conde de la Cortina en 1852 (o 1854, otra incongruencia); no obstante, un estudio con las piezas en sus manos en busca de más información no sólo era recomendable, sino que era de necesidad: el aviso de Amelia y la patrulla tenía que estar oculto en ellas.

No les quedaba otra, comprendió Irene torciendo el morro.

\- Pues ahora, Maestro -suspiró Irene-, ahora reventamos el cristal y las robamos.

* * *

Más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Sobretodo sin herramientas adecuadas a mano como un gato hidráulico o una llave de tubo que, en aquel momento (como jefa de logística, ahí la había pifiado), estarían durmiendo el sueño de los olvidados en el maletero del Opel Corsa. El cristal aguantó golpes con todo lo que encontraron a mano: desde extintores hasta reproducciones (por favor, que fueran reproducciones) de espadas, fusiles y arcabuces que acompañaban a maniquíes y dioramas de tamaño real. Tres pobres figuras de soldados de Flandes que había unos pasillos antes se quedaron sosteniendo la nada, amontonándose chatarra en el suelo frente al expositor de las adargas sin que nada más que un esperanzador y leve bollo en el vidrio laminado quedara como prueba del trabajo de más de 15 minutos.

\- Nos queda como media hora -mumuró entre jadeos Irene-, y no tenemos nada.

El cristal no era blindado, pero necesitarían algo más que reproducciones de cascos y culatas de madera para abrirlo. Fue idea de Angustias tirar el expositor, al observar que con los últimos golpes, los anclajes del suelo habían cedido un poco. Dicho y hecho, con una pica prestada Velázquez y Angustias empujaron la parte alta del armario con escaparate por el otro lado, mientras ella tiraba del suyo, haciendo palanca contra una columna y ayudándose de una cuerda y del último de los fusiles (reproducción, por Dios, que fuese una reproducción) que les quedaba entero. Lograron que el expositor comenzara a balancear y aprovechando que uno de los anclajes falló, lograron un último esfuerzo para, finalmente, hacerlo caer. El cristal no cedió entonces, pero el expositor quedó accesible en la madera por uno de los laterales. Cuando quedaban unos 10 minutos para salir de allí por piernas, a base de una bayoneta prestada, una maza y algo de suerte, hicieron el suficiente hueco entre la madera y el cristal (tenían que haber intentado eso desde el principio, maldita fuera su suerte) para que el largo brazo de Velázquez lograra sacar ambos escudos intactos.

Irene observó el estropicio con un cargo de conciencia que quería pero no podía apartar. El vandalismo había tirado el expositor de las adargas y los que tenía detrás, dejando al aire además (tenía cojones que la madera se hubiese desgarrado por el expositor de al lado y no por el suyo) el que contenía una reproducción de un carcaj y un _tomahawk_ apache, así como un chimal también apache, el cual al parecer no era reproducción, pero que había quedado afortunadamente indemne.

Al menos, se consoló, nada histórico estaba roto.

La voz les vino del fondo del pasillo entonces, cuando recuperado el resuello y tras comprobar que ni por delante ni por detrás de los recién robados escudos había un mensaje claro, habían decidido llevárselos y analizarlos con más calma en el Ministerio.

\- Me he estado pensando ayudaros -dijo la voz, tono socarrón-. Pero luego me he dicho... Si al final lo tienen que conseguir, ¿no?

\- ¿Ernesto? -pudo preguntar Angustias, el tono tan sorprendido como su cara-. ¿Es usted?

La pregunta no sobraba, comprendió Irene. La voz era la de Ernesto, pero por algún motivo que no supo identificar no sonaba igual. Le vio entonces aparecer en el fondo del pasillo, su inseparable traje negro sustituido por una suerte de uniforme táctico; en sus manos lo que parecía algún tipo de arma, un fusil, demasiado grande y demasiado complejo para que hubiera otra explicación posible.

Aquel no era Ernesto.

Les dio una de las adargas a Velázquez y a Angustias, tratando de que la orden no le saliera con el terror que se había apoderado de ella.

Y les ordenó correr.

* * *

Correr.

Correr.

Irene no pudo ver el primer disparo, pero el sonido silbante de algo que acabó haciendo reventar una hilera entera de expositores se clavó en sus oídos con un resplandor azulado. Salieron de los pasillos a la entrada de puertas de cristal y ordenó con un gesto a Angustias que se llevara a Velázquez en la otra dirección.

\- ¡No me hagáis correr, joder! ¡Eh! -se oyó de detrás.

Irene se encajó su adarga en el antebrazo y trató de ser visible para Ernesto, en el patio de Carlos V. Velázquez, pensaba. La prioridad era Velázquez. Angustias sabría sacarle de allí. Sólo debía distraer a su perseguidor un poco más. Con algo de suerte, igual hasta ellos tenían la adarga correcta y podían llegar al Ministerio a tiempo.

Otro fogonazo azul salió del arma y volvió añicos la estatua del emperador cuando Irene ya llegaba a ella, a pocos metros. Se quedó quieta y bajó los brazos, las piedras y los fragmentos de humeante bronce a su alrededor. No era Ernesto. No era él. Tenía la misma cara, el mismo aspecto y la misma voz, pero también tenía una sonrisa fría, un arma que acojonaba cómo reventaba las cosas y el gatillo fácil. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el miedo; no tenía sentido correr sin cobertura. Ni la cobertura tenía sentido con aquella cosa que parecía sacada del... Futuro...

Esto es lo que se siente, pensó. Esto es lo que se siente cuando la que no está en el tiempo central, se dijo, eres tú.

El otro Ernesto llegó hasta ella con aire confiado. ¿Ves?, dijo. Mejor no corremos y nos ahorramos los dramas.

\- Dame el escudo -ordenó, tranquilo.

\- ¿Y si no? -acertó a preguntar, tensa-. ¿Me matarás?

De cerca las diferencias en la cara se hacían más evidentes, con la oscuridad del patio abierta por el resplandor azulado de aquella cosa que sostenía entre los brazos. Era Ernesto. Y no era él. Si había una Amelia de la otra línea, ¿por qué no podía haber un Ernesto? Lo que pasaba era que éste no venía ayudar: éste tenía una misión. Llamar al Ministerio para ponerse las cosas fáciles en el Alcázar les había descubierto; demasiado fácil había sido todo, claro. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba el muy cabrón suplantando al Ernesto de verdad.

Los detalles de a quién les había vendido, ya eran otra cuestión.

\- ¿Matarte? -repitió Ernesto, guasón-. Lamentablemente, para matarte es demasiado pronto; por ahora sólo estoy autorizado a hacerte una innecesaria cantidad de daño.

Irene evaluó el tono, la mirada, los gestos. Y lo de la "innecesaria cantidad de daño", no pudo evitar pensar, quizás hasta le alegraría la noche al muy mamón.

\- Una pena -contestó Irene.

Confiado como estaba no vio venir el bayonetazo que le abrió la mejilla de quijada a ceja. Fue un tajo rápido de abajo a arriba, preparado desde su escondite en la adarga. Zas, en silencio. Debió doler, porque tanto abrir madera y hacer palanca había dejado el filo matado para la exposición bien vivito y con muesquitas, de las que se enganchan y joden. En cualquier caso Irene no se quedó a preguntar si le traía un paracetamol y una aguja para coser puntos: aprovechando que la herida le había dejado jurando de dolor por el suelo, decidió seguir con el plan: alejarle de la pareja. Puso pies en polvorosa hacia la entrada, entre disparos del otro, aun en el suelo, a lo loco. Al llegar a la protección de las escaleras, oyó los gritos y los nuevos fogonazos azules haciendo añicos el granito de las columnas a su alrededor.

\- ¡Dame las jodidas adargas, guarra!

Dios... Si salía de aquello con vida, pensó Irene temporalmente al resguardo de las explosiones y de la piedra volando como corchopan, Salvador iba a enviarla a Huesca, sí, pero para construir el condenado castillo.

* * *

Irene subió en silencio a la séptima planta, la segunda del patio, y asomó la vista en cuanto dejó de oír fogonazos, explosiones y espumarrajos variados. Al parecer, el otro Ernesto había logrado controlar la rabia ciega y después de unos segundos, se iba en dirección contraria, por el camino en el que se habían ido Angustias y Velázquez.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -susurró Irene.

A ver, paso a paso. Tenía que llamar al Ministerio y pedir que viniera la caballería. Llamó. Pilló a Salvador en la cama, otra vez. Apriete el botón del pánico o la palanca del terror, que se nos ha colao otro y va a por Velázquez. Y se está cargando el Alcázar, por cierto, muy irrespetuosamente. Pareció reaccionar el hombre, al otro lado de la línea; al menos si era otro infiltrado la interpretación le había salido buena.

Siguiente paso, el mensaje. Aun quedaba saber de qué iba el aviso, cuál era el mensaje. Mensaje que, por su interés en las adargas, el Ernesto chungo parecía empeñado en interceptar; observó con frustración la antigualla en su brazo y la sacudió con fuerza y ganas de gritar, tras volver a estudiarla, cuando comprendió que no podía sacarle nada ella sola. Volvió a ponérsela en el brazo. Sin opciones. Las del Ernesto psicópata estaban claras: encontraba a Angustias y a Velázquez y a) los mataba y les robaba su adarga, b) los usaba para hacerla salir. Al menos ella tenía la ventaja de que no podía matarla. Con suerte, el estatus se extendía a Velázquez... Con Angustias...

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, las voces de Ernesto volvieron a oírse en mitad del patio de armas; traía del moño a Angustias y al otro lado del patio Velázquez, con lo que parecían unas copas o unos golpes de más, se tambaleaba vencido contra una de las columnas.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí Irene! -gritó-. ¡Se acabó! ¡A Velázquez y a ti no puedo tocaros! ¡Pero no me han dicho nada de Angustias!

Como haciendo clara su amenaza tiró la otra adarga por el suelo y la desintegró con otro escupitajo de fuego de su fusil. Luego llevó la embocadura del arma a la cabeza de su rehén.

\- ¡Tú decides!

Qué hijo de la gr...

\- ¡Vale! -gritó Irene-. ¡Ya hemos dejado claro quién es el más chungo! ¡Salgo!

Bajó al patio con los brazos en alto y a la orden de Ernesto se acercó hasta unos diez pasos; luego tiró a sus pies primero la bayoneta y luego la adarga; el otro no tardó ni dos segundos en pulverizarla y con ella buena parte del suelo alrededor. Se acabó, maldijo Irene. Mensaje perdido. Un leve resplandor azul siguió saliendo de su fusil imposible, tras el disparo; a su luz, Irene podía ver cómo Angustias aguantaba el tipo razonablemente bien, el rimel corrido y respiraciones entrecortadas, varios golpes en la cara. Al fondo oyó caer de bruces a Velázquez, las fuerzas y el sentido perdidos.

\- Ahora es cuando dices -sonrió Ernesto-, "ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora deja en paz a mis amigos"

Irene no contestó. La luz azulada le ponía al reguero de sangre en el lado de la cara un aspecto entre ennegrecido y animal. Se la tenía que haber clavado en el cuello, se le ocurrió. O haberle cogido aquella cosa tira-fuego salida de un sueño húmedo de James Cameron. Las prisas lo que tiene...

\- ¿Para esto nos ayudasteis con la americana? -probó suerte-. ¿Para perder a nuestra patrulla en el siglo XVIII?

Ernesto cambió una triunfante sonrisa por una pequeña carcajada. Llevo tantas ideas y venidas, confesó calmándose un poco, que a veces me pierdo en qué momento estoy.

\- Olvidaba que aun no tenéis ni puta idea -comentó sin perder el tono guasón-. Pues es complicado, guapa. Nos llevaría un rato hablarlo, si tuviera las ganas.

Irene trató de que la mirada de Angustias no se le clavara en el alma. Aguante, pensó. Sacar algo de información tal y como están las cosas, parece que es todo lo que podemos ganar; a seguir el juego, en resumen. Cerita. Los malos es lo que tiene, que a veces se les va la lengua.

\- Todo lo que sé es que en una de esas adargas los nuestros pusieron un mensaje de ayuda -tentó-. Y que ahora ya no podremos ayudarles.

\- Esa es la idea.

Se apartó a su rehén soltándola del moño y tirándola a un lado. Sin decir palabra Angustias miró a Irene con toda la firmeza que pareció reunir y al cabo aceptó ir a por Velázquez, silenciosa carrera en sus recién estrenadas pantuflas de conejito. Ernesto observó la escena de reojo, sin apartar la vista de Irene, apuntándola de nuevo en cuanto se le ocurrió reducir la distancia de diez a nueve pasos.

Hablando de complicarse una tranquila comida de domingo. Aun valdrá eso de que no tiene autorización para matarme, esperó; después de haberle dejado más guapo, quizás se lo piensa mejor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa en el siglo XVIII? -volvió a tentar-. ¿Por qué pidieron ayuda?

Ernesto pareció apartar el arma. No la apartó, comprendió Irene: apuntaba bajo el cabrón.

\- Cuando te maté -comentó Ernesto, como rememorando-, recuerdo que estabas coja.

Irene tragó saliva y a pesar de cerrar los ojos sintió el nuevo fogonazo azul iluminándolo todo. Cuando los abrió, sin sentir dolor, le pareció ver el cuerpo de Ernesto lanzado por el aire como un muñeco.

Luego lo vio estrellarse contra la esquina sureste del patio, él por un lado, su fusil por otro.

\- ¡Agarrad a Angustias y a Velázquez! -ordenó Alonso de Entrerríos-. ¡Acabad lo que habéis venido a hacer!

Irene apretó los dedos para sentir las manos. La respiración le fallaba, el pulso le fallaba. Puta noche de domingo de mierda que ya es lunes, fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de ver a Alonso aparecer a su lado, años más viejo parecía, llevando un fusil como Ernesto parecía, pero con el tono de voz de siempre.

\- Sería más rápido que me dijeras cuál es el mensaje -acertó a razonar, los ojos como platos.

\- Sé lo que ocurre -contestó Alonso sin mirarla-, pero no cuándo, ni dónde. Eso siempre está sujeto a cambios, ¿comprendéis? ¡No puedo intervenir! Esa información está en el mensaje de Amelia. Y os corresponde a vosotros encontrarla. Yo no puedo cambiar la Historia.

Irene se giró hacia donde Angustias ayudaba a levantarse a Velázquez, pesadamente.

\- ¡Pero ya no hay mensaje! -recordó-. ¡Ernesto ha desintegrado las adargas de la exposición!

Sonrió Alonso, torciendo el bigote.

\- Me temo, amiga Irene Larra, que ninguna de esas era la adarga que andabais buscando -la contradijo-. Ahora haced el favor de encontrarla y de resolver el enigma. Sólo uno saldrá vivo de esta noche -informó santiguándose-, y no estoy seguro de que sea yo. No sé cuánto tiempo os puedo dar.

\- Alonso...

\- ¡Marchad!

Como dándole la razón, una risa demente llenó en ecos el patio.

\- ¡Alonso! -dijo Ernesto, tras unas toses-. ¡Serás cabrón!

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.1

* * *

Calma!

He posteado el último capítulo en 2 partes, porque me ha salido demasiado largo, pero no habrá que esperar otra semana. La siguiente entrega es ya la última. Y debería estar disponible unos 10 minutos después de haber posteado ésta.

Antes de continuar, quería dar las gracias al servicio de documentación del museo del ejército por ponérmelo fácil con los detalles. Y recomendar la visita al museo. Es más educativa y bastante menos patriotera de lo que pensaba que sería. Si además os gustan los objetos punzantes, pues os podéis quedar salivando durante horas. :)

UnIngenieroMás


	4. El mensaje en la adarga

**Tiempo de acertijos (parte 3.2)**

El chimal, comprendió Irene.

Sólo quedaba el chimal: la pequeña ródela apache de piel de búfalo. Alonso no estaba allí para avisarles, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera para ayudarles, sino para proteger la Historia. Velázquez, Angustias y ella formaban parte y el otro Ernesto, en algún momento, había entrado en modo _full_ -Leiva para cambiarla. Cuando, con Velázquez y Angustias renqueantes volvió a la exposición, los timbres de alarma acallaron el sonido hueco de las explosiones en el patio. Timbres ensordecedores que parecían más destinados a hacer perder la cabeza a los intrusos que a avisar de un robo.

"No sé cuánto tiempo os puedo dar", había dicho Alonso. Esa frase y el hecho de que Ernesto hubiera salido volando en vez de desintegrarse como la estatua del emperador Carlos, le puso a Irene un nuevo nudo en el estómago.

\- No podemos dejar a Alonso solo con ese animal -pudo decir Angustias después de apoyar a Velázquez contra un expositor-. ¡Le matará!

\- Me temo que no podemos elegir, Angustias -repuso Irene metiendo la mano para sacar el escudo apache-. Alonso nos ha ordenado que resolvamos el mensaje. Es lo que ese Ernesto ha venido a evitar.

\- ¿Por qué? -pudo pronunciar Velázquez, quien parecía reponerse del mareo poco a poco-. ¿Por qué Ernesto está contra nosotros? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Irene logró sacar intacto el chimal del expositor. Era redondo, con unos gastados dibujos sobre la piel de búfalo tintada de blanco y lo que parecían plumas de adorno, largo tiempo agostadas. Olía rancio. A largo tiempo olvidado.

\- Ese no es Ernesto, ¿entiende? -trató de razonar Irene-. No sé quién es, pero no es Ernesto. Cuando sepamos qué dice el mensaje avisaremos a la patrulla, a nuestros amigos. Y al hacerlo joderemos vivo a ese cabrón que está peleándose con Alonso.

\- Avisemos a la patrulla ahora -propuso Angustias-. Pidámosles que vuelvan.

\- ¡Si no sabemos qué decirles podríamos formar parte del problema! -protestó Irene-. ¡Piense Angustias! ¡Con lo que está pasando quizás el mensaje es justo decirles que no vengan!

\- Salgamos de aquí -propuso Velázquez-. Ese infernal ruido no me deja pensar.

Irene sacó el móvil y consultó el plano. No podían volver por el patio, el cual se había convertido en una zona de guerra; lo mejor era rodearlo y llegar a las escaleras por la salida de la exposición. Desde allí había una bajada directa a los sótanos y la salida; por el camino podrían tentar alguna puerta de personal, por si había suerte. Deseó que Alonso la tuviera también y guió a Angustias y a Velázquez a través de los pasillos, tras ajustarse la ródela apache en el antebrazo. Entraron a una zona a oscuras en la exposición, los timbres de alarma ocultando sus pasos.

Al llegar a las escaleras un fogonazo azul apareció de la nada y tiró una pared.

Irene sólo acertó a decir "¡Cuidado!", antes de que todo a su alrededor se convirtiese en un caos de polvo, el granito y la obra nueva cegando las escaleras que conducían a la planta inferior.

A reconstruir el castillo de Huesca no; a ese paso, si salían con vida, tocaba reconstruir el Alcázar. Otra vez.

\- ¡Joder! -gritó entre toses-. ¡Qué cojones más puede salir mal!

\- ¡Rubiaaaaa! -oyó del fondo del pasillo entonces, por encima de los timbres de alarma, un grito entonado, casi melodioso-. ¡Ruuuubiaaaaaa! ¡Parece que Alonso ya no está por aquí! ¡No hemos podido hablar mucho! ¿Por casualidad no me podrás decir qué te ha dicho?

Irene miró arriba y observó que la única salida era subir a las exposiciones de la séptima planta; desde allí podrían bajar por las escaleras de la zona norte. Si llegaban.

Subieron rápido y en silencio.

* * *

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué te dijo? -repitió el Ernesto psicópata, a lo lejos, buscándoles.

Irene trató de calmarse. Ocultos en la exposición cronológica de la séptima planta (siglo XX, guerra civil y segunda guerra mundial), a oscuras, llevaban unos minutos de relativa tranquilidad analizando la piel de búfalo del escudo apache, ocultando la luz de las linternas con el abrigo de Angustias. No trabajo bien bajo presión, había podido decir Velázquez hacía unos minutos. Ni usted ni nadie, había respondido Irene; pero no nos queda otra. La ironía de verse rodeada de cañones, ametralladoras, espadas y fusiles era para enmarcar; Irene hubiese dado un ojo de la cara por tener algo entre las manos con lo que poder responder a ese hijo de la gran puta, pero si había por allí algún arma que no estuviera deshabilitada, el poco sentido de poner en un museo munición viva se encargaba de pararle las ganas de tirar otro expositor. Eso y el tiempo necesario para la maniobra.

No podían llegar a las escaleras de bajada. No mientras Ernesto siguiera jugando al "Cabo del Miedo" en mitad del camino. Atrapada en el piso de arriba como la rubia de una _slasher_ , pensó, y yo con mechas. Pobre Alonso, recordó entonces. No había conseguido suficiente tiempo. Irene volvió a concentrarse en el escudo; lamentarse por aquel Alonso no tenía sentido. No era el suyo. Y aunque lo fuera, estaba claro que sabía más que ellos con respecto a qué cojones estaba pasando y la recomendación había sido resolver el enigma. A ello.

El escudo. No era tan grande como las adargas; debía medir medio metro de diámetro y era completamente redondo, a diferencia de los otros, que parecían el resultado de unir dos óvalos. El motivo principal de la decoración era una especie de figura alada, redonda, con dos segmentos curvos que hacían pensar en cuernos. Dos pares de tres líneas rectas salían por detrás. En el ala derecha llamaba la atención una figura humaniforme dentro de una edificación, una cruz en lo alto de lo que parecía un tejado.

\- ¡Sólo veo mi cafetera dentro de una cabina telefónica! -maldijo Angustias.

\- Es una mujer -corrigió Velázquez- y parece que está dentro de una iglesia.

Irene dio la razón al Maestro. La forma de "cafetera" encajaba mejor con una representación esquemática femenina; la edificación, podía ser... ¿Una iglesia? ¿Debían volver a la iglesia de San Sebastián?

\- ¡Mira que si no me dices qué te dijo -volvió a tentar el pirado, a lo lejos-, no va a importar lo que me ordenaran! ¡Os voy a tener que matar a todos!

Irene tragó saliva.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -susurró Velázquez-. ¡No veo nada! ¡Sólo me puedo fijar en el condenado número!

Velázquez se refería al viejo número de registro del museo, medio borrado. "3134", estaba escrito a pincel blanco, como sin respetar para nada la integridad de la pieza histórica. Irene ya había visto ese tipo de proceder en algunas otras piezas del museo, pero nunca de manera tan torpe. Los números actuales de registro habían cambiado, probablemente por una reordenación de catálogo. Pero aquel... Era como si... Como si estuviera "demasiado" en medio.

\- Alonso dijo: "Ahora haced el favor de encontrarla y de resolver el enigma". ¿Tiene algún sentido para ustedes? -intentó Irene a la desesperada.

\- Sólo que parece que ni en las adargas ni en el chimal hay un mensaje claro -contestó Angustias-. Que tenemos que resolver otro acertijo.

Velázquez negó con la cabeza.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. En las otras adargas había un mensaje escrito.

\- "SIRVIÓ A DON SANTIAGO ABREU Y NAO" -asintió Irene, también en susurros-. Pero ni idea de quién es ese tal Abreu ni qué...

\- ¿Qué palabras usó Alonso exactamente? -interrumpió Angustias-. ¿Dijo resolver el enigma? ¿Usó esas palabras?

Irene asintió. Angustias estaba detrás de algo, comprendió. La mirada perdida y desesperada, el rimel corrido y el moño desecho, se habían transformado en algo parecido a... Esperanza.

\- Es una cifra -sostuvo Angustias-. ¡Otra cifra!

\- ¿Cómo la del Prado?

\- ¡No! ¡Es diferente! Creo que es una cifra "enigma"

Ernesto les interrumpió el buen rollo. Una explosión lejana hizo saltar en pedazos el audiovisual dedicado a la legión. Como resultado, "A la legión le gustan las mujeres" empezó a sonar en bucle con su fanfarria de vientos y tambores y su tono rancio aunque desenfadado:

 _A la legión le gusta mucho el vino..._

 _A la legión le gusta mucho el ron..._

 _A la legión le gusta la mujer,_

 _a la mujer le gusta la legión..._

-¡Me estoy cansando de jugar al escondite, rubia! -gritó Ernesto- ¡Voy a empezar a hacerlo todo mierda hasta que salgas!

Dios..., pudo pensar Irene al tiempo que trataba de dar sentido a eso de la cifra "enigma". Se prometió a si misma no volver a pensar qué podía salir mal, porque era atraer el gafe.

\- Vi un documental hace un par de días -les aclaró Angustias-. En la segunda guerra mundial los alemanes tenían una máquina de cifrado llamada "enigma".

\- ¿Quiere decir que la frase del tal Abreu es en realidad un mensaje encriptado?

\- Exacto -insistió Angustias-. Y el número que ha señalado don Diego, es la clave.

Irene tecleó como loca en el móvil. Frikis de internet no me falléis, pensó. Buscó emuladores de la máquina enigma, encontrando varios. Lamentablemente, las opciones de configuración de la máquina eran mucho más complejas que sólo un número de 4 cifras. Sí que era verdad que el número podía referirse a la posición de algo llamado rotores o tambores, pero lo fácil acababa ahí: quitando la ensalada de términos en alemán, los emuladores permitían no sólo el cambio de 3 tambores de un total de 8, sino un esquema de conexionado de centralita telefónica de los años 30 que podía elevar las combinaciones a... Muchas... Los tambores, además, según el modelo, podían tener 26 o 24 posiciones numéricas, lo que... Bueno, técnicamente la cifra podía ser 3-13-4. Pero aun así, ¿qué tambores usar? ¿Y qué conexionado de centralita?

\- ¡Pare, pare, pare! -demandó Velázquez señalando la foto en el móvil-. ¿Es esa la máquina a la que se refieren? ¡Hemos pasado delante de una hace un momento!

Irene contuvo las ganas de darle un beso en la frente. Eso era. Tenía que ser. Tecleó en la visita virtual y allí la vio, tranquilita detrás de su expositor: una enigma tipo K, regalo de Hitler a Franco con otras 14 más, con únicamente...¡4 rodillos que configurar!. Cuatro rodillos y cuatro números, sin centralita... No podía ser otra cosa. Bueno, podían ser cien; pero mejor agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo que caerse sin agarrarse a nada.

\- ¿Cómo la vamos a sacar del expositor? -se lamentó Angustias.

\- Creo -musitó Irene-, que tengo una idea. Pero se va a tener que quedar sin móvil, Angustias.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Alonso? -gritó Irene cerca del expositor de la máquina Enigma-. ¡Me dijo que en el futuro coméis mierda! ¡Y que a ti te dieron un premio!

El gatillo fácil de Ernesto reventó los expositores y como resultado, además de algunos documentos y maquetas de tanques, la maleta de madera de la máquina Enigma salió despedida contra la pared, aguantando aceptablemente el golpe, ingeniería alemana mediante. Irene vio maldecir al psicópata y patear el pobre móvil de Angustias. Colgó el suyo y luego, para asegurarse de que la viera de nuevo, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, el chimal bien visible en el antebrazo, esquivando por poco dos explosiones más.

\- ¡Joder Irene! -se lamentó Ernesto, el tono casi alegre-. ¡Me vas a gastar la escopeta plasma!

Más tiros, arrancando de su sitio uniformes, ametralladoras y fusiles, más maquetas, un par de pantallas de audiovisuales... Adiós a la exposición del siglo XX. El destrozo parecía no tener fin. Con suerte, pudo pensar antes de que el fragmento de algo le diera en el costado, Velázquez y Angustias harían funcionar aquella cosa y tendrían el mensaje a tiempo. Pero un cacho de pared, o de madera, o de algo, le dio en las costillas y la dejó aturdida y tirada, dolorida, arrinconada, culo y espalda por el suelo, contra un pasillo ciego donde uniformes de milicianos de la república, se enfrentaban a varios de regulares al otro lado.

Ernesto apareció en la entrada del callejón sin salida y le apuntó con el fusil.

\- Como no me lo dices, pues ya sabes- comentó con naturalidad.

El fusil hizo _click_. Irene, aturdida por el golpe, comprendió que la luz azulada del arma ya no brillaba. Ernesto, o quienquiera que fuera aquel psicópata, se encogió de hombros y se sacó un machete de una funda oculta en la espalda.

\- Esperaba no tener que mancharme. Pero mira -sonrió señalándose la herida-, así quedamos parejos.

Antes de irse hacia ella, una sombra negra se abalanzó por el lado, derribándole contra los escombros.

\- ¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí! -rugió Alonso de Entrerríos, sangre cayéndole por la frente, casi sin aire-. ¡Cumplid con la Historia de una vez!

Irene esquivó la pelea como pudo y corrió a donde había dejado a Angustias y a Velázquez, en uno de los rincones cerca de la puerta oeste de servicio. Paró los pies, con la tentación de ayudar a Alonso; cogió un viejo M1 Garand que encontró entero por el suelo y lo blandió como un garrote, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, durante un instante, en su forcejeo con el otro, él la miró. Alonso la miró. Debía sacar a Velázquez y a Angustias de allí, comprendió. Y dejarle solo.

\- ¡Marchaos! ¡Ahora!

Irene obedeció a regañadientes y le dio la espalda y cuando lo hizo supo que ese Alonso iba a morir.

Se apartó el pensamiento de la cabeza y fue a buscar a Angustias y a Velázquez a su escondite y los sacó de allí, sin esperar casi a que Angustias recogiera la máquina de escribir con ínfulas. De camino, a trompicones y dejando atrás los sonidos del cuerpo a cuerpo que al parecer se había convertido en un duelo a espada, condujo a los dos a las escaleras. Allí, con la cara demudada aun y en silencio, los dos se miraron como sin saber si decirle qué habían descubierto. Angustias apretó las últimas tres teclas. "A", "Y", "O", dijo en voz alta al iluminarse las correspondientes letras.

\- ¿Qué? -gritó Irene.

\- Es Amelia -informó Velázquez.

\- El mensaje dice -continuó Angustias-: "Amelia morirá diecisiete Mayo"

Irene se sacó el móvil.

Sin cobertura. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora no! Envió mensajes, volvió a intentarlo. ¡Debían volver!

\- ¡Hay que contactarles! ¡Se fueron a principios de Mayo de 1770! Deben quedar días para el diecisiete. ¡Tienen que volver!

Velázquez y Angustias retrocedieron varios peldaños asustados entonces. Irene se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Ernesto, renqueante, iba hacia ellos con el machete ensangrentado en la mano; antes de poder decir nada, cayó de rodillas y, con un resplandor blanco se desvaneció en el aire. Detrás, un Alonso de no mucho mejor aspecto, dejó caer lo que parecía una pulsera de Darrow y la hizo añicos con su tacón; luego, dejando caer también su espada al suelo, la mirada perdida, un jubón abierto manchado de sangre, perdió el equilibrio. Irene se fue hacia él. Le agarró, le aguantó como pudo. Pesaba demasiado. Pesaba demasiado, condenado soldado de Flandes. Como mejor supo le llevó al suelo, no había otro camino, y ambos acabaron sobre las baldosas y el polvo, aparatosamente, ella sentada, él tumbado medio cuerpo fuera de su regazo. Algo húmedo en su pecho; era su sangre. Siempre él, siempre él. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él?

\- Alonso, aguanta -ordenó, el tono débil en sus labios-. Me dijiste que uno solo sobreviviría esta noche, y ese cabrón ha sido el primero en caer.

Sonrió él, cansado, pálido. Ni se molestaba en llevarse la mano a las heridas. ¿Dónde hay un confesor cuando uno lo necesita?, sonrió. No era Alonso. El que aguantaba en sus brazos tenía más camino, era más viejo, el bigote encanecido. No era él y era él; sus rasgos gastados, con un extraño vigor en los ojos que se iba desvaneciendo con cada respiración, le hacían él, pero no era él... ¡No podía ser él! Las palabras de los informes de la patrulla volvían a ella, describiendo a un Alonso quijotesco que viajaba atrás en el tiempo para salvar al mundo; pero las palabras de la pobre Victoria cuando le describía, no encajaban con aquel Alonso muriéndose ante ella. Era su mirada... Su mirada era diferente... No era cansancio, comprendió: era derrota.

\- No habéis cambiado nada desde Tenerife, Irene Larra. Aun me duele la espalda, de todas aquellas bombas que pudimos llevar al campo -pudo murmurar con media sonrisa-. ¿Recordáis cuando os dije que no estaba cargando yo todo el peso? Pues os mentí.

Irene aguantó el aire dentro, porque si lo soltaba se le escapaba el llanto; sintió la sangre haciéndosele hielo, robándole el calor, convirtiendo en imparables las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordar sus ojos: aquel, comprendió, era **su** Alonso. No era el Alonso de la línea en la que los americanos destruían el mundo, ni uno que pudiera haber de la línea alternada de donde había salido aquel Ernesto psicópata. Era su Alonso. El mismo Alonso que en aquel momento estaría de vacaciones en el siglo XVIII, pero años después, traído al pasado en una lógica que se le escapaba, muerto en un duelo con un Ernesto que... Maldita locura se lo llevase todo...

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

\- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pardiez -río el otro antes de toser sangre-. No me queda mucho tiempo y ya hemos cumplido con la Historia, así que atended.

\- No -tenía razón, comprendió Irene. Tenía razón- … No digas eso, la ayuda...

\- Hay una guerra en proceso -le interrumpió-. Hay una guerra en proceso y la vamos a perder, Irene.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que va a pasar en las Californias, la misión de la patrulla en la frontera norte de Nueva España... El mensaje de Amelia. ¿Ya lo tenéis?

\- Sí, sí. ¡Lo tenemos! ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Es verdad lo que dice el mensaje? ¿Amelia está en peligro?

\- Lo que diga el mensaje -explicó sin querer oír-, debéis impedirlo. Es lo que lo empieza todo. Es lo que...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron con una expresión de dolor que le congeló el rostro. Ningún quejido salió de sus labios, orgullosos, su cuerpo tensándose y sus dedos, sin llegar a cerrarse en puños, curvándose como garras.

\- ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta Alonso por Dios!

Lágrimas notó caer por sus mejillas sin parar. Se moría. Se le moría. Alonso se le moría en los brazos. Y no... No sabía... ¿Qué podía...? Levantó la mirada, buscando la ayuda de Angustias y de Velázquez, pálidos junto a ellos, perdidos como ella en lágrimas.

\- Lloráis por mi, Irene Larra -pudo musitar Alonso, cuando la poca consciencia que le quedaba parecía vencer al dolor-. No lloréis por mi... Sólo soy un soldado...

\- Eres más que eso... Eres mi compañero... Y mi amigo...

\- Eso no importa -le atajó-. Nada de esto tendrá importancia si evitáis el futuro -dijo con un hilo de voz-. Recordad a Leiva. Recordad lo que hizo el Rey Prudente. Eso es lo que ha conseguido la Amelia del otro lado. Y cuando lo llevó a cabo en su mundo, quiso traerlo al nuestro.

\- Pero nosotros...

\- Estamos perdiendo en una guerra que nunca pudimos ganar -completó Alonso-. La otra Amelia es taimada; consiguió que el Ministerio se partiera en dos... Pero vos podéis impedirlo, Irene Larra. Vos y la patrulla, tal y como es ahora. Con nuestra Amelia.

Irene notó la mano ensangrentada de Alonso, buscando su mejilla. Impedidlo, repitió. Impedidlo. Una palidez ceniza le invadió el rostro de repente y la fuerza, con su última palabra, se fue de sus duros rasgos como si su alma agotada, hasta el último segundo luchando por permanecer en su cuerpo, no permitiese que la llevaran antes de acabar su misión.

* * *

Irene detuvo el coche en el arcén, cuando creyó que habían cubierto la suficiente distancia con los controles y la locura en la que se había convertido Toledo. Atrás, muy atrás, helicópteros, bomberos y guardia civil habían estado a punto de interceptarles en su huida. Un par de giros equivocados y hubiesen acabado en comisaría o peor. Por suerte, no les había dado tiempo a levantar barreras cuando ya estaban de camino.

Irene sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del copiloto y vomitó el churro y medio y el café que le quedaban en el estómago; el Prado y Huertas parecían a un millón de años luz de allí. Era la sangre, comprendió, lo que la había hecho vomitar. Su olor. La sangre de Alonso. Cubriéndola de arriba a abajo. Angustias dijo algo, probablemente le preguntó si se encontraba mejor. No la oyó. Los oídos le pitaban.

No habían dicho prácticamente nada desde salir de las murallas, de nuevo en el Opel Corsa. Cansada de intentar contactar a la patrulla les había pasado el móvil para que Velázquez y ella lo siguieran intentando. Pero no había forma. Estaban bloqueados. Sus móviles estaban fuera de cobertura y se apostaba el puñetero chimal apache a que la puerta que les había llevado al presidio en la frontera estaría bloqueada también. Calma, se ordenó. Los agentes nerviosos mueren, los calmados sobreviven. Paso a paso, Irene. Casi podía oír la voz de Leiva de antes de perder la cabeza, dándole consejos.

De momento, arranca y continúa.

Ajustó el espejo retrovisor una vez hubo retomado camino y les echó un vistazo a la pareja. En su regazo, Angustias seguía sosteniendo la máquina Enigma y Velázquez, un poco más recuperado del golpe en la cabeza, comenzaba a tener el ojo negro por dentro y por fuera. En sus manos, aun sostenía el chimal.

\- Debí hacerle caso Angustias -pudo susurrar Irene-. Debimos avisarles antes.

\- Con la suerte que hemos tenido esta noche -consoló Angustias-, si les llegamos a llamar igual el mensaje era no llamarles.

Contemplaron durante unos momentos en silencio, el _radiocassette_ apagado, los kilómetros de oscuridad a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pudo preguntar por fin Velázquez.

Irene llevaba pensándolo desde entrar en la autovía. Si se quedaban en aquel tiempo, estaban vendidos: las autoridades tendrían algunas preguntas, especialmente de antes del momento en el que las cámaras de seguridad se habrían puesto a grabar. No estaba segura de si las influencias de Salvador serían suficientes. Eso, si Salvador no estaba en el ajo. Había avisado a la caballería sí, pero ¿podía estar segura de que no era otro Salvador?

El momento perfecto para ponerse paranoica. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, pero lo primero era lo primero: había que avisar a la patrulla.

\- Usted debe volverse esta misma noche al siglo XVII -razonó-. Y esconderse allí, donde nadie pueda buscarle. Se tiene que llevar un móvil y un cargador e intentar contactar con la patrulla. Pase lo que pase no vuelva al Ministerio o a su casa hasta que Angustias o yo vayamos a buscarle. No coja llamadas que no sean nuestras. No hable con nadie. Ni con Salvador.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Angustias va a elegir una época que le guste y va a hacer lo mismo en cuanto lleguemos a Madrid -ordenó ante las quejas de la mujer-. Ese Ernesto del museo no está muerto todavía y algo me dice que aun no hemos oído lo último de él. Ni siquiera deberían decirme dónde se van a esconder ninguno de los dos -recomendó-. Sólo traten de contactar con la patrulla y avisarles. No podemos confiar en nadie del Ministerio hasta que esto se aclare.

\- ¿Y usted? -preguntó Angustias.

Irene suspiró.

\- Yo voy a hacer lo mismo -aclaró-, esconderme. Pero antes, voy a intentar contactar con la patrulla. Vieja escuela.

* * *

FIN DE TIEMPO DE ACERTIJOS

* * *

Hola:

Ahora sí, ya está. Siento la longitud. Quería poder introducir "Tiempo de Guerra Civil" apropiadamente, que será la historia, espero, que irá después de "Tiempo de Dragones". Como dije, "Tiempo de Dragones" debería estar antes de fin de año. Espero que mucho antes.

Respecto a "Guerra Civil", ni idea.

Me estoy alejando peligrosamente del canon de la serie, pero creo que por ahora no me he separado mucho de lo que es. Si alguien siente que no es así, mil perdones. Tiro mucho de temas apocalípticos y de "last stands"... Tengo que cambiar eso en el futuro...

Otra opción es que acabe esta línea narrativa con "Tiempo de Dragones". Era mi idea inicial -yo sólo quería poder investigar sobre los dragones de cuera y hacer un relato epílogo de "tiempo de futuros", con la patrulla cabalgando hacia el atardecer...-, pero el fanfic me confunde...

Por detalles técnicos: sí, ya sé que el cifrado de la máquina enigma 3-1-3-4 no convierte una frase en otra (el cifrado enigma lo convierte todo en una ensalada de letras), pero dejadme esa licencia. Además, alguien del Ministerio puede haber modificado las conexiones de los rotores adecuadamente... Mira, otra cosa que cerrar. :)

Gracias por la paciencia y por los apoyos, en resumen.

Nos vemos en "Tiempo de Dragones" dentro de unos meses.

Gracias.

UnIngenieroMas


End file.
